Angels and Shinigami
by ShadowedSerenity
Summary: Light has a Shinigami on his side and the power of the Death Note, but what if L had a supernatural being on his side? How would his fate have turned out different. The name and summary stink I know.
1. The Past

**Author note **

**I do not own Death Note or any of the characters except for Serenity and the random pointless people I throw in.**

**I got this idea when I saw episode 25 and cried my eyes out and lets just say I didn't want a certain someone to die.**

**This is one of the longer chapters but I had to explain who Serenity was and how she knew L now didn't I. **

**Enjoy **** and review!**

Serenity Karther had been brought to Wammy's House at a very young age after a terrible accident that had resulted in the death of her parents. Even when Quillsh Wammy had first met her it was obvious that she was different, she was incredibly bright for one so young and her photographic memory was incredible and no detail escaped her. That is why Quillsh had brought her to his orphanage for the gifted. It was there that she met a boy by the name of L Lawliet and her life changed forever.

The first days at the orphanage had been rough. She wasn't accepted very well by the other children, she was closed up and wouldn't let them in and they blocked her out as they did with all the new kids. But one person didn't shun her and in time they became the closest friends. It was just after lunch and the children were either outside playing games or inside solving some sort of puzzle or doing their home work early. That day Serenity did neither of these things. As usual she went to the main living room and pulled an extendible pen from her right pocket and a small note pad from her left and began to draw. Drawing was her way to escape, it helped her think better and she enjoyed capturing the details of what she saw on the worn out pad of paper. She felt the small wobble of the couch as someone sat down near her, but she paid no attention to that fact. She wasn't in the mood for being made fun of for being a loner or odd, she hated feeling disliked and like a freak, it wasn't fair.

"What are you doing?" She turned to the speaker who was sitting next to her on the couch. The first thing she noticed about him was the way he was sitting, she decided it was more of a crouch then a sit seeing as the boy's knees were to his chest and he was leaning over them towards her. His perfect midnight black hair hung around his pale face and spiked in various directions. He was wearing a plain long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans and a blank expression on his pale face. She had never seen him before but he seemed different then the others, she sensed that much. It seemed an innocent enough question and he sounded sincere but it could be some sort of mocking gesture, she was always suspicious of possible pain.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked with a flat emotionless tone, though deep down she was mentally bracing herself for an insult.

"Judging by the way your moving your pen and the intent concentration you have on your work I'd say that there is a ninety-eight percent possibility that you are drawing." He replied simply in a monotone voice. She looked at him in amazement.

"Wow that was incredible!" She praised. She hadn't met anyone at Wammy's that could deduce anything that quickly or accurately.

"I assume my guess was correct then?" Serenity nodded still impressed. "May I see it?"

"Uh yeah, sure, I guess." She managed to say. Few had asked to see her sketches and those who did had said she was wasting her time, but those who said that did so either out of spite or artistic jealousy. She flipped the pad around so that the boy could see. He leaned in close to it, examining every detail and his grey eyes widened in fascination.

"Incredible, you managed to capture every detail, very impressive." He was actually commending her piece of art! She was overwhelmed.

"Th-Thanks." She managed to stutter out. The boy cocked his head at her.

"Why so shocked?"

"Well nobody has ever commented on my work before, it's just…different to hear someone say something nice to me." She said sadly.

"Oh well that's a shame," The boy mumbled. "Anyway do you want to get something to eat from the kitchen? I really feel like having strawberries right now, maybe even cake." Serenity let out a small laugh.

"Sounds great! Oh and I'm Serenity by the way." She didn't bother using her alias. She didn't feel the need around her new found friend.

"Nice to meet you, I'm L." She smiled as they made their way to the kitchen, hoping to be able to sneak some cake.

As time passed, their friendship only deepened until the two were near inseparable. Because of this fact Serenity had been the target of many insults but L always found a way to get her out of trouble, he was respected to a degree by the other orphans and the chose not to cross the odd and intelligent boy. In their spare time the two would spar in self defense, have intellectual conversations, play mind games, or play chess which they did often though their games would take up to hours to finish. She would draw things that L pointed out and even drew a picture of L himself that was so accurate that if glanced at quickly looked like a black and white photograph. But as they grew older though their friendship was deep, they began to slowly drift apart. It wasn't by choice it was the fact that they excelled so much they were only hounded with more work, and soon the day came when the final chop had come down on the ties of their friendship.

The two friends were doing combat in a mentally rigorous game of chess. L was crouched on the chair across from Serenity, steadily observing the chessboard in front of him with his large and darkly bagged eyes. She had noticed how over time the bags had formed and deepened until she thought they could never go away. She knew why they had appeared in the first place but she knew L had his own way of doing things so she didn't see the right for her to say anything. He pressed his thumb to his lip trying to concentrate and then moved his white knight to corner her black king.

"Check." He said bluntly still staring at the board. She smiled slightly to herself and moved her queen, capturing the knight. The game had been going on so long that they began to purposely get careless. L was about to make his next move when a familiar voice cut in.

"L the FBI has a strange case that they need to have solved as soon as possible, it's taken them three years and they haven't made much progress. Are you interested in helping them solve it? I'm confident that your deductive and intellectual skills would aid them incredibly. It could be an interesting first case would it not." An older man said as he stood near the table.

"They asked for a fifteen year old to solve the case? Hmm… interesting," He moved another one of his chess pieces.

"Well they asked for someone and I suggested a very bright "man" that I know could help them. I have a plan to keep your appearance and identity a secret and you would only be referred to as L, not seen and your real voice won't even be heard. They won't know how old you are."

"Sounds interesting enough, what is the case exactly?" Serenity moved one of her pieces in a weak counter move. L knew that she was more concentrated on the current conversation then the game, he knew her so well.

"A string of murders, its thought to be a single serial killer, but they can't seem to catch whoever it is but they told me that the have quite a lot of evidence and its odd that they are not able to find the killer or killers."

"Sounds interesting, I'd like to look into it Watari," He said using Wammy's alias. He moved his queen, cornering Serenity's king. "Check mate." He said but his usual monotone was gone from his voice, there was something there in his tone that only Serenity picked up on. He was saying goodbye. She looked at him sadly as she knocked over her king. She picked up his favorite piece, the white knight and held out her hand for him to take it. L knew the gesture was her own way of saying farewell, don't forget about me, and I'll miss you. He returned the gaze and slowly grasped the piece out of her hand, the second the feeling of his skin was gone her arm slumped. That was the last time she had seen L Lawliet, she had kept the black knight as a memoir of her own but still the lack of his absence left a hole in her heart. Her only friend was gone from her life.

Time passed an at eighteen Serenity Karther, or as she was known at the orphanage Saga left Wammy's house and became quite a well known detective herself who was known by the outside simply as S. Two years later she had visited Wammy's house for a trip down memory lane and had met L's heirs. To her it seemed strange to meet the future heirs of her old friend but the odd feeling seemed to pass when she met them. Near was a quiet and vastly inteligent boy who reminded her so much of L that they could have been related, Mello was a quick tempered chocolate fanatic who's jealousy of Near being number one was obvious and hateful, and the third most likely to succeed had been the boy Matt a carefree fellow who just went with the flow. Serenity had found them all interesting characters and had even had a group discussion with them. She had needed the intellectual conversation that her life now lacked. After spending a few days at the orphanage and getting to know some of the other children she left to return to her work as a detective. Then six years later the unexpected happened.

It had only been a few days after her twenty-fourth birthday, she had been walking out of the hotel that she had recently been staying in when it happened, the unpredictable. She was carrying a single shoulder slung suitcase that only held the bare necessities, the only thing she carried as she skipped from hotel to hotel as she tried to remain undercover. She wasn't exactly paying attention as she fiddled with the extendible pen and chess piece in the right pocket of her brown pants and the fresh note pad in her left. She didn't notice the man wearing the black hoodie.

"Hey you!" Serenity looked up at the man, trying to see his concealed face. "Remember me?" She looked at him oddly, the voice seemed familiar but she knew that there was a high possibility that she just thought se recognized the voice because of the question.

"No, I don't believe we've met." She said nervously taking a step back, she was frightened now and she had rarely been frightened in her life. The hood was pulled back but before she had time to react to what she saw the man's voice cut her off.

"Wrong answer." He grinned pulling a gun from somewhere in his clothes and pulling the trigger with expertise. The bullet was aimed well and did what the shooter had intended, it hit Serenity directly in the heart. The pain was unimaginable and unbearable. Her vision hazed over in pain, she thought that she heard voices but couldn't make them out through her agony. _Is this really how it's going to end?_ She thought as she heard the screams. _Am I really going to die now?_ She knew she had about a minute and thirty seconds if she didn't get immediate medical attention, but what could they do on an ambulance to save her? Chances were an ambulance wouldn't even get there in time, she knew that there was barely a forty percent chance that it would arrive before she bled to death. She had always been a fighter but this was too much. With every heart beat there came excruciating pain and a thought of her life as her last seconds drew close.

A painful beat. Wammy's house flashed in her mind.

Thump. She felt her heart slowing as she felt her life slipping away. Watari and the other care givers.

.Thump. Her work as the detective known as S.

..Thump. The orphans at Wammy's, the way she remembered each one of their faces.

…Thump, as her heart beat its last her mind thought of one last person, L. She saw images of her friend, their memories together, and their friendship. Her feelings toward him hadn't changed even after all of these years. _Goodbye L. _She said in her mind with the last of her strength as her eyes closed and she was wrapped in deaths cold embrace.


	2. Heaven and Visions

**Author note**

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers Miss Bright and the one who loves pickles you guys rock! And for being awesome you get cookies :D**

**I do not own Death Note or any characters except for Serenity and Richard and the random other people that pop up :P **

**Please Enjoy!**

Serenity opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was on her back, she hadn't moved from the position since… Her memory of what had happened rushed back and she bolted upright looking around franticly. She looked down at her chest, no blood stained her earthy orange shirt, and there wasn't even a hole in it. She pulled her shirt collar down sluggishly dreading to see the wound but to her surprise there was only a round scar. _Am I in a coma, is this a dream? Am I dead?_ She questioned as she scanned her surroundings intently. There was nothing, just a thick whit mist surrounding her. _Where on earth am I?_

"Well you're not exactly on earth I'm afraid." She jumped when she heard the voice.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" She said as she stood up glancing around. A man stepped out from somewhere in the mist and smiled.

"My name is Richard, and you my friend are in quite the opposite of Hell." Serenity's blue eyes widened as she realized with shock where she was.

"So I am dead huh." It wasn't a question, Serenity knew she was dead and that was that. She sank to her knees overwhelmed.

"Heaven is a great place you'll get used to it, I promise." He held out his hand kindly.

"How do I know you're not the one who decides whether I go to Heaven or Hell, for all I know this could be a trap, or maybe this is all just an illusion." Her wary nature got the better of her as she looked at the strange man before her. He laughed kindly and spread his wings. The mist disappeared in a flurry revealing the most beautiful sight Serenity had ever seen. It was all she thought it would be and more, but she couldn't help but feel the pain of loss. No mater where she was she was still dead and now alone more then ever. She grabbed Richard's hand and pulled herself up.

"Thank you." She said as the other angel led her away.

Serenity soon realized that in Heaven it was like living only she didn't need sleep, food, water, or anything that in life she needed to sustain her. In time she grew accustom to her knew wings and found that the weightless flight was an incredible thing. She could still draw and found that in this paradise even her art was better and the pictures even seemed to come alive. But there was something missing in this perfect place, the people she cared about. That was the day Richard took her to the Watching Pool. The small round pool of water was set in a ring of rocks and radiated with inaudible whispers and useable lights, that were only detectable if one had the All Seeing Eyes. Serenity didn't have the All Seeing Eyes but she would soon discover that she had something just as special.

"It's beautiful." She murmured as she gazed at the crystal clear water.

"It is isn't it, it's a wonderful place, being able to come and watch the human world from above." Richard had taken Serenity quite literally under his wing and become like a father to the new angel.

"How does it work exactly?"

"If you stare at it, it will show you the world below, and if you touch it while thinking of someone in particular, you will see them. Some even can see the futures of certain people, but that doesn't happen often unless you're a guardian angel. Before Serenity could touch the pool, Richard told her all about what being a guardian angel was, even the steps to become one and what would happen, it was like she was listening to an audio instruction booklet. Serenity leaned over the pool and touched, and the world she missed was before her eyes as she steadily looked down upon it. She touched it again, a specific person in mind. She saw a small room, with no furniture and only a laptop placed on the ground. And then she saw him, though his image was blurry because she only remembered his face from childhood, it was him. She was overwhelmed with joy at seeing her friend again and yearned to call out to him, but she knew he wouldn't hear her, but just seeing him was enough to bring a smile to her face.

"Who's that?" Richard asked as he looked at the pool over her shoulder. If one touched it, other angels could also see the views that were shown on the waters perfect surface.

"He was my best friend. His name is L Lawliet, the greatest detective in the world." She said fondly and reached out to stroke the water, that's when it happened. The pools surface rippled unnaturally and when it settled, a new image appeared. L was sitting in a chair, spoon in hand looking at a wall of monitors displaying various video feeds. Then she saw something that even though she was now dead made her shake with shock and fear. She knew instinctively what it was, her angelic senses told her even as she refused to believe, it was a shinigami. She was looking down on both the god of death and her old friend and understood what was going to happed.

"No!" She breathed as she watched the screens in front of L flash something she couldn't read from her current view point. L whispered something she couldn't hear and at that moment she saw the shingami write down a familiar name. L Lawliet was written in a notebook, again her new heavenly senses told her what it was and she stared in horror at L.

Everyone the shiniga…" L's shout was cut off before he could finish, his panda like eyes widening in pain, the spoon falling out of his hand. Serenity's vision blurred with tears as she watched him fall from his chair, she saw someone catch him and lean over him but she couldn't see his face, she was only focused on L. Fully sobbing now Serenity watched in grief as her friends eye's slowly began to shut, and then the vision was over, the pools surface returning to its normal and placid state. She struck the pool violently in grief and the visions of the future that followed came so fast that they overwhelmed the distressed angel. She saw the boy Matt surrounded by men in black who looked like police officers, then suddenly without warning they gunned down the redheaded teenager without a second thought. She saw Mello sitting in the front seat of a large truck and within seconds saw him collapse dead as he was taken by a heart attack. Then Watari appeared and she saw that in the old mans last moments he tried to contact L to warn hom, and saw him hit the memory erase button. And then she saw the world in chaos as people were shouting the name Kira, the second she heard the name the vision revealed that it was because of Kira that the people she had known in life would die. She hit the pool again and fell away from it, unable to control her emotions any longer.

"He can't die like that! It's, it's not fair! It's not right! I can't just sit here and wait to see it happen for real!" Serenity screamed as she punched the grassy earth beneath her. She felt a hand grab her shoulder gently and pull her up from her crumpled position on the ground.

"Serenity, there is away you can save him from his premature death. But it is very painful." Richard said trying to comfort the young angel. Her wet eyes lit up as she looked up at him.

"How? I'll do anything to save him from that horrible fate, and if he is safe the world has a chance against that demon Kira! And I can't let those two boys die so young, it's just to cruel to let them die like that when they have so much more life to live!" She begged her companion as she griped the front of his silver tunic. He grabbed her hands and pushed them away, holding them gently.

"Listen to every word I say Serenity Karther. You can save this man L Lawliet in only one way, you must become his guardian angel. To do this you must go to the human world, tell no one your real name because you are dead and that could cause confusion and problems if they knew your name when you died. You must find L and you must perform the sacred touch, this will bind you to him until he dies but anything that would kill him prematurely will be absorbed and taken in by you. In other words the pain of his death would become yours, he would be safe and you could help him catch this Kira. Do you remember the rest of what I told you about guardian angels and their duties?" Serenity nodded. "Good, are you willing to do this?"

"Yes."

"Then I wish you luck my young friend. The portal to the human world isn't to far from here, just head east for a bit and you'll see an expanse of stone ground, the portal will be glowing and it shouldn't be to hard to spot." Serenity gave her friend a hug before spreading her wings.

"Thank you Richard, for everything." She said flying up into the sky of Heaven.

"Your welcome sister." He said as he watched his long lost sister fly off. It had been good to see her after all these years. The car accident all those years ago took their parents, and gave Serenity amnesia of hr life before and the people in it, so to avoid complications the hospital had only let Watari take Serenity and they gave Richard to a different orphanage. Richard had a good life but he wondered very day about his sister, he had lived happily to age thirty until he was in a fatal car accident himself. But he always kept an eye on his little sister from above, but he couldn't save her that terrible day that she died and joined him. He just hoped that the would be okay returning to the world that had caused them both so much pain.

The portal had been easy to find and Serenity was now staring at in awe. It was beautiful in away, but if what Richard had said was true, returning would be painful._ That doesn't mater! _Serenity convinced herself forcefully. _I have to save L no mater the cost, for him this is all worth it! _She stepped forward towards the portal, snapping her wings open.

"Where are you going off to Serenity?" Another angel she who she had met asked as she watched her step towards the portal.

"The human world."

"And why would you go there? Its filled with corruption and its just better here I don't understand why you would go back."

"I'm going to become a guardian angel." The other angels jaw dropped.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do and I need to save my friend." Serenity said as she let herself fall into the portal and be sucked into the human world. _I will save L. _She told herself as she let herself freefall into her previous world.

**Chapter 2 done yay!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**I based this kind of off how I see Heaven and then gave it a good old Death Note twist ;P**


	3. Back Down to Earth and on a Mission

**Author note**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers for being awesome and R&Ring my work.**

**I do not own Death Note, Corvette, or Almond Joy **

**I do however own Serenity, Richard and the other random people that pop up.**

**Hope you like the chapter :D**

Serenity saw the familiar grey of a city but now she had a new view. As she fly down to the mass of buildings she went through everything Richard had told her in her mind, remembering probably the most important she willed herself to be invisible to the human eye. She knew the perfect place to start from, and luckily for her it was exactly where she needed to be, Japan. She knew Kira would be in Japan, her Future Sight told her that when she saw her vision of the world under the murderer. She landed behind the hotel lightly, no one was around as she returned to the place where she died. She let her form solidify as she looked around, fighting the terrible memory of her death, she thought of a plan. An idea struck her and she felt around in her second set of pockets, luckily for her angels who returned to earth wore what they were wearing when they died, she just hoped that the contents of her pockets had remained as well. She smiled as her hand griped the smooth metal object. She looked at her phone and flipped it open, scanning the contacts quickly. _Wait what am I doing? What if they knew who I was when I died? He would have obviously seen it on the news, if I called him and I am dead according to the media I'd give the poor old man a heart attack. Or I'd become wanted for impersonating a dead person. I can't risk either so I guess I'll just have to find out if I was buried under my name or an alias. _Serenity thought as she closed her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. _I need to go somewhere with access to a computer like a library but how to… _She smirked as she reached into her second right-hand pocket grasping the clump of chained miscellaneous items. She pulled put her car keys hoping that they wouldn't have towed away her car after a month. She hit the unlock button and heard the familiar click as her car doors were unlocked. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that the car was still there.

"You'd think that after nearly a month they would have towed it. People are more lazy and unobservant then I thought possible. Oh well it's a good thing for me." She said to her self as she walked over to the familiar bright red car. She grinned as she looked at the 2003 Corvette, she was a speed demon after all. She loved the rush of speed, that's why she had bought a fast car, and the cherry red speed demon wasn't a bad looking machine either. She bent over and opened the small door and let herself into the low seat. She stuck the key in the ignition and hoped the car still ran well, if it did it would make this fiasco a whole lot easier. She muttered a silent thank you as the powerful engine roared to life. She pulled out of the parking lot and began looking for a library or any other place that she would have access to a computer.

She found a library not far from her death ground of a hotel, the receptionist greeted her with a bored meaningless smile. She returned the half-hearted greeting with a friendly one of her own, walking up to the desk.

"Good afternoon miss can I help you find anything?" The library worker asked trying conceal her boredom with a fake kindness.

"No thank you I just need a computer," Serenity replied warmly. She then noticed the bowl of assorted mini candy bars on the desk and looked at them longingly. "May I?" She asked the receptionist, she had always had a habit of asking when she saw a bowl of goodies. The lady looked at her oddly.

"Of course. The computers are in their own section to the right." Serenity snatched up a mini Almond Joy and went to find the public computers. She found an empty computer, and checked the date, Tuesday December 3. She popped the chocolate covered coconut candy into her mouth, mulling over what she should do as she chewed it thoughtfully. First she had to find out if when she died she was indeed buried under her birth name or her commonly used alias, if either it would still be difficult to find L. She went to a popular and accurate Tokyo news's site and looked up deaths on November 2, 2003. There were only three that were murders, a man by the name of Kyo Mokita, a man by the man Hideko Suzuki, and a woman Sarah Sheffield. She had to give her murderer credit for coming up with such a perfectly different alias and not giving out photos. Serenity assumed that the man John Sheffield who claimed to be the victims brother was her murderer, it was just a hunch she had after reading in the connected article how distraught the man had been. A very well thought out and complex ruse and murder. She sighed, at least the fact that no one knew that it was actually Serenity Karther who was dead and not Sarah Sheffield. She then proceeded to type in the word Kira. Nothing came up, the murderer hadn't started his killing spree just yet, Serenity had come down at the perfect time. That was all Serenity needed to devise a new plan, she exited off the internet and left the library in a rush. She would join the Japanese NPA, if she was already in the detective agency it would be much easier to find the killer she knew would show up sooner or later. She left the library and headed for her new found destination, her corvettes engine humming melodically as she speed down the road. But first she needed something to eat, just because she returned to earth as basically a living dead didn't mean she didn't want something to eat. She hadn't eaten in a month and since she was here and now that she could have a physical form she wanted something to eat. She didn't exactly have money as she didn't have a wallet, and its not like when an angel leaves Heaven they get spending money. No, she was broke and the only access to her money was through Watari, who she wished to surprise when she found L. She began to go over possibilities in her head. _1. I could steal, no I'm an angel for pity's sake a can't steal and really Serenity that was a stupid idea! 2. I could eat somewhere and then worked to pay off the meal, but not a lot of restaurants do that anymore unfortunately. 3. Get someone to take me out for food, but that's ridicules no one would take me to lunch or dinner in a friendly way after just meeting me… But what if I went to NPA head quarters and went out to eat with one of them or a group of them. That could work, well I don't really have a lot of options now so I guess I have no choice. _Pulling a u-turn she headed for the NPA main building, hopefully she could convince one of them to get her some food. She chuckled quietly as she chided herself for being so absorbed by the thought of food, but who could blame her. She hoped that joining the detective agency even before the case she was planning to help solve was a good idea. But how could it not, she knew that L would get involved with the future case as soon as he heard of it because his curiosity would get the bet of him. Knowing that, if she was part of the NPA then she would probably end up working with L and that's exactly what she wanted. She was excited at the prospect at returning to detective work as S. She just hoped that the she would be welcomed as just another detective and that she wouldn't give away what she knew about the future murderer Kira.


	4. Return of S

**Author note**

**Hey people I apologize for the length of this chapter, but I don't want to make you guys suffer anymore so I decided to lengthen this chapter so L could be in the next. Hope that makes up for it XD**

**Thanks to my reviewers and my new reviewers Ryukisu and Aeleita welcome :D**

**I do not own Death Note or Dr. Pepper. :C I do however own Serenity, Richard and the other random people that pop up :D**

Serenity pulled into the NPA building and let out a deep breath. _It'll all turn out fine Serenity just wait and see. The police know who S is and you've worked in Japan before, they should remember S and welcome you with open arms._ Serenity told herself as she sighed and got out of her car, she hit the lock button twice just to make sure and headed over to the building. The automatic doors opened in a swoosh as she stopped in front of them. She entered determined that her plan would work. She walked up to the front desk and was greeted by one of the two receptionists.

"Good afternoon can I help you with anything?" He asked. He looked Serenity up and down, her odd appearance and piercing eyes made him slightly nervous. She pushed her long thick brown hair behind her back and smiled sweetly.

"I'd like to speak with the chief of the NPA please, I'm a detective and I'd like to work with this agency." She said.

"Chief Yagami is in a meeting at the moment, you can see him when he's out which will only be about ten minutes. But first I need your name and some sort of identification." _Damn it! _Serenity cursed herself for not carrying her drivers license in one of her many pockets, she tried desperately to remember where it was. Her car! She almost turned to leave when the receptionist repeated his statement. "Name miss."

"Oh, Saga… Vetta." She smiled and mentally smacked her forehead. _What kind of alias is that! Saga might give you away to L and Vetta…? Could you really think of nothing better then your car! _

"Thank you Miss Vetta, now I'll need some identification."

"Could you give me a moment I think I left it in my car." She said and bolted out the door. She opened her car door and looked franticly in the side pocket, finding nothing she moved her search to the pathetic excuse for a back seat. She soon found something even better then her license that would have given her away anyway because it used a different alias. Triumphant she returned to the counter breathless.

"I think this will do." She said seriously as she handed over her detective badge. She wasn't as secretive as L and went to most of her cases in person, because of this she had a badge made, The old English S on the front was proof and identification enough. The receptionist gaped at her, utterly shocked.

"The S?" He stuttered. Serenity nodded smiling, she had the badge made so that no exact copies could be forged and that every major detective agency knew what it looked and felt like. "I'm so sorry miss the wait won't be much longer, I'll make sure you see chief Yagami right away."

"Thank you but if you don't mind I'd like to tell the chief who I am in person, no need to alert him over the phone and disturb his meeting."

"Yes ma'am. Can I get you anything? There's coffee over there on the table. If you need anything just ask." The admiration of the detective was clear in his shaky and hasty voice. Serenity let out a small friendly laugh.

"I'm quite fine thank you." She said as she made her way to the table the man had specified. To her disappointment there were no treats to munch on along with the coffee, but for now she would be satisfied with the hot beverage. She poured her coffee a little more then half way full and then added five mini containers of hazelnut creamer. She took a tentative sip and wrinkled her nose in disapproval of the still lingering bitterness. She added three packs of sugar and took another small sip. _Not the best coffee I've ever had but it'll do._ She turned away from the table and looked for a place to sit. Sighting a small waiting couch she flopped onto it, not even bothering with manners. She closed her eyes as the pleasant feeling of lounging on furniture returned, another thing she hadn't done in months. As she snapped out of her spaced out state she heard the receptionist hang up a phone.

"Miss Vetta, chief Yagami will see you now."

"Thank you, what room will he be in?"

"Just a moment, he's sending Someone to take you there." Just as he finished his statement a young man appeared in the buildings waiting room.

"Sorry I took so long, chief sent me down as soon as you called and I got here as fast as I could." Serenity looked him over. He had black hair that hung around his face and young dark brown eyes, he looked only a year older then she.

"No need for apologies, I wasn't waiting to long." Serenity said kindly as the young detective looked at her in surprise. Serenity's appearance always had a tendency for making people give her a double take. Though physically she could be characterized as attractive, with her hip length hair and wise blue eyes, her fashion sense was a bit strange. Her dark earth orange t-shirt was neither tight or loose, just the perfect size. Her pants were another story. They were slightly baggy and obviously to long, covering her feet and terribly worn out black flip-flops, their brown color matched her dark hair.

"I'm Touta Matsuda, glad to meet you." His discomfort from his awkward situation had disappeared as he greeted her in an extremely friendly and energetic manner. She smiled at the friendly greeting.

"Saga Vetta, it's a pleasure. I'm not one to rush through greetings and such, but I really need to see chief Yagami." Serenity said trying to sound kind and patient.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll take you to him right away." Matsuda replied hastily and began a fast pace walk down the hall. Serenity followed him, mulling over what she would say to the chief of the NPA in her mind.

Soichiro Yagami sat at his desk exhausted, his job was stressful enough and his meeting with the director of the NPA had made it worse. The mysterious deaths of criminals in Japan and all over the world was causing high tensions, the ICPO meeting was tomorrow and that made everyone nervous about how serious these mysterious murders were getting. He was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Uh chief, there's someone here to see you." Soichiro got up from his office chair as Matsuda informed him of his visitor.

"Come in." He replied, the door opened and in stepped Serenity. _Oh great! _The NPA chief thought as he looked at the young woman before him. _Another new recruit is just what we need when these murders our on our hands. _

"I'm Soichiro Yagami, head of the NPA." He bowed slightly in greeting, his tone formal and calm unlike his thoughts.

"Saga Vetta, but you probably know me better as S." Serenity said with a bow, a small smirk on her calm face. Soichiro's jaw dropped in shock as he gaped at Serenity. Not expecting the older man to except the statement easily Serenity pulled out her badge.

"I-I, its an honor to meet you S." The detective replied bowing again. "I apologize for my shock, I was unaware that the infamous detective S would be so young." He apologized.

"No apology needed , many people I have worked with over the years have been surprised by my age and gender." She laughed. "I would like to work with the NPA because I feel it would be a great opportunity for solving interesting cases, and I haven't worked in this region of Japan yet. I took a month of… rest time, it would be nice to get back in the game as they say." She said trying to get the conversation where she wanted it to be.

"I understand, I'll contact the director. I'm sure he'll be glad to have you on board, especially with all of the mysterious deaths that have been happening over the past five days." _So Kira has started killing, interesting. I did come just in time_.

"I see. I'd be very interested in looking into the case with the NPA."

"Thank you, there is an ICPO meeting tomorrow. I'm sure we would all be glad if you would attend it, we need all the help we can get."

"I would like that very much. , about these mysterious deaths, is the cause known?"

"Yes all victims were inmates who died of sudden unexplainable heart attacks, we don't know the cause. That's why the ICPO is having the meeting, so we can figure out what to do."

"I understand. I would like to be debriefed by someone on all information the NPA has gathered, of course after my assistance has been excepted by the director." She bowed and took a step back. "Oh and chief, I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone that I am S, I'll let everyone know when I chose please." She smiled still trying to keep the conversation light.

"Of course, Matsuda will debrief you while I speak with the director. Thank you for your unexpected visit Miss Vetta." The older man respected the detective's wish with understanding. The less people who knew that she is S, the less pressure she would be under be her fellow detectives. Matsuda appeared honored that his chief would entrust debriefing such an apparently important visitor, he nearly glowed with pride. Though he had no idea who S was if chief Yagami respected her so much he knew she must be important.

"Come with me Miss Vetta, I'll take you somewhere where we can talk in private. Actually I know a great coffee shop not far from here." He said an embarrassed grin on his face as he spoke.

"Matsuda!" Yagami scolded loudly.

"No, no its fine, I haven't eaten all day and quite frankly that sounds like the best possible idea right now." Serenity interrupted as she tried to keep the peace and remembering her empty stomach.

"Of course, I'll call Matsuda when I'm done talking with the director." He said, shooting the now startled Matsuda a vicious glare. The young detective flinched and followed closely behind Serenity.

The coffee shop had only been a short walk away from the NPA building and Serenity savored the delicious scents that filled the small café. Matsuda picked a table off in the corner of the small space, making sure no one would overhear their discussion. Serenity stepped onto her chair and sat cross-legged, staring at the confused Matsuda who had a strange look in his eye. Serenity took the hint.

"My apologies I completely forgot my manners for when I'm in public." She said as she moved her feet to the floor, but the second her first leg hit the ground it began to shake up and down like a jackhammer.

"Um would you like anything to eat?" Matsuda asked the odd woman sitting across from him.

"Oh yes that would be fantastic! I haven't eaten in… all day." She replied stopping herself from completely ruining everything. She didn't exactly think her plan would work if she told Matsuda that she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Alright." He said and signaled for the waiter. "Anything in particular that you'd like?" He asked nervously, Serenity's strangeness overwhelming the poor young man. She shock her head and resumed staring out the window while twirling her fork in her fingers. Matsuda ordered something as Serenity continued to stare off into space thinking_. What am I going to do when I see L again? Huh I thought I had this pretty well planed out but I forgot the most important thing. I half to perform the Sacred touch unnoticeably or…_ Her thoughts were cut off by Matsuda.

"So about this new case Miss Vetta, we haven't got a lot of information on what's going on but here are the files containing the suspected victims." He said handing her a large file.

"Please just call me Saga." She said as she opened the file and began to review the numerous papers. She examined each and every one, making small conversation with the bubbly Matsuda.

When she was finally done with the large folder she heaved a sigh. They had both finished eating nearly twenty minutes ago but the file had taken a lot of time. Serenity jumped from her seat in shock, her knees hitting the table forcefully as Matsuda's phone rang loudly. She muttered a curse under her breath and took another sip of her Dr. Pepper, trying to distract herself from the pain in her knees. Matsuda answered it in a rush, apologizing to Serenity for it startling her. _Great I'm basically a living dead and I still feel pain, Richard forgot to mention that in his little instruction speech. Jerk._ She took another sip of her fizzy beverage as Matsuda hung up the phone. He handed her piece of paper he had been writing on during the phone call.

"The chief told me that you're in. Congratulations, you are now an official member of the NPA!" He said over enthusiastically as he gave Serenity a large grin. "He also said that you are invited to the ICPO meeting. Its tomorrow at the specified place." He said taping the piece of paper on the table.

"Thank you Matsuda. I appreciate your kindness towards me and the information you have given me."

"Don't mention it Miss Ve… I mean Saga. I'm always glad to be of help. Now I should be getting back to headquarters now, would you like to come?" He said standing up.

"No thanks, I need some time to think. But I will see you tomorrow at the meeting." She replied smiling. She then proceeded to stare out the window again as the young detective left to return to work.

An hour passed and finally Serenity decided to leave the quiet café. She walked down the sidewalk slowly, her hands in her top pockets fiddling with their many contents as she thought about what to do next. _There is a eighty percent chance that L will communicate with the ICPO meeting some how. If he does, he will most likely chose to have the cooperation of the NPA due to the fact that he will figure out that Kira is in the Kanto region of Japan. With that in mind all I have to do is bide my time with the NPA and eventually some of them including me will "meet" L in person. Yes everything will work out perfect, I just have to…_ Serenity was jarred from her thought as she clipped some ones shoulder roughly. She was about to mutter an apology when a wave of feeling hit her like ton of bricks. Evil, she felt evil nearly pulse from the body she had collided with. Evil, ambition, and a psychotic desire filled her angelic senses. Her ability to sense dark feelings was strong as an angel and feeling them was almost painful. She stumbled in shock and passed through what seemed to be an invisible wall of a death like presence. That caused the earth bound angel pain and she fell to her knees. _That feeling of death, could it have been a shingami? It must be it's the only explanation for what I sensed! But what poor soul is it attached to? _The evil hand touched her shoulder, and a young voice sliced through her confusion.

"I'm sorry are you okay miss?" Serenity stood up, recovering from her shock and looked at the owner of the voice. He was young, a teenager probably around seventeen, his golden brown hair hung around his head and perfectly. He had warm innocent light brown eyes and sincere look of concern on his young face. _This is the source of that evil aura? Really? He's just a kid! There's no way he could be corrupted that badly. _She tried to convince herself as she shivered mentally. _But then again, he might just be innocent on the outside. I did feel the presence of a shingami after all. _She was snapped beck to reality as the teen shock her as he repeated his question.

"Oh yes I'm fine kid, I'm just a little clumsy at times." She said shaking her head. _Could this kid really be Kira? Even if he is its not like I can tell anyone. I mean what would I tell them? "Oh hey guys this kid is Kira my angel senses tell me so, he is filled with evil! And he is being followed by a shingami!" I'd be sent to the loony bin in no time flat._

"Oh I'm Light by the way, Light Yagami." The teenager said kindly with a friendly smile. _Wait did he say Yagami? If he's chief Yagami's son this future investigation is going to be a lot tougher then I thought._ She thought darkly to herself. Hiding her shock she replied with a smile of her own.

"Nice to meet you Light, my name is Saga Vetta." She extended a hand warmly, bracing herself for the wave of evil she would inevitably feel. He shook it and the evil crashed against Serenity once again. She managed a half hearted grin as she removed her hand from the boys painful grasp.

"It was nice meeting you Light, but I must be going now. I'm late for work." _It was painful meeting you Kira, I need to get away from your evil presence before I collapse in pain. I need to get some sleep, my first day back to earth has been exhausting and meeting you didn't help. _Her thoughts contradicting her voice.

"I understand, sorry for bumping into you miss Vetta. Have a nice night." Light said as he turned and walked away. _Goodbye Kira, we will meet again in the not so distant future. I'm sure of it. _Serenity thought as she continued making her way back to the NPA building.

Serenity got into her car lazily, she was dead tired. Her return to earth meant that in a physical form, her human needs returned as well. In a way she was grateful for that, she liked feeling hungry and tired and thirsty again. It made her feel almost alive. She leaned her seat back after she locked her car doors. She didn't exactly have a place to stay and her car was the closest thing to a bed she could get. She sighed as she closed her eyes and smiled. She waited with anticipation for sleep to take her, and when it did her dreams were tormented by thoughts of Kira and what he caused to the people she cared about. One so young becoming so evil, the dreaming thought made her shiver. But her pity for Light Yagami disappeared as she remembered who's deaths he would eventually cause. _Not while I'm around Kira. _She declared in her dream as she drifted into a deeper and more troubled slumber.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Hey I just had to throw Matsuda in there somewhere, I loves my poor little dumb Matsuda :P**

**Matsuda: Hey I'm not dumb!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Matsuda: "Pouts"… Meany : (**

**Anyway I'd like to know if you guys like how I put Serenity's thoughts in a lot in the story? I want to know if it's a good, cool, and interesting trait for her or if its just annoying? Please let me know! **

**Reviewers are loved and get DP and lunch/dinner with Matsuda! :P**


	5. Reunion

**Author note**

**I'm so sorry for another ridiculous long chapter : ( Hope having L in it makes up for it! **

**Thank you reviewers you guys rock! And thanks to yvonna, Axel IIX, and Jeekey for being the new reviewers! Hope you all like this chapter! Yay L!**

**I do not own Death Note but I do own Serenity, Richard, and the random people that pop up.**

Serenity woke up in a groggy daze. She stretched her arms, muttering something under her breath as her hands hit the low roof.

"I knew I shouldn't have bought a car with a low roof." She complained to herself. But what the car lacked in size it made up in horse power. She pulled out her phone, checking the time.

"Crap I'm gonna be late for the meeting! Damn my deep sleeping!" She cursed as she started the car and sped her way to her destination. She was surprised that she wasn't pulled over as she flew down the road doing almost thirteen over the speed limit.

She stepped into the crowded room as the many members of detective agencies and organizations argued about the subject of their meeting.

"If that's the case it looks as if we have no choice but to bring in L!" A man stated to the large group. _I knew it! L I'm one step closer to finding you. _She continued to listen to the main conversation as she made her way over to Matsuda and Soichiro, trying not to draw attention. She sat silently behind the two in her usual cross-legged position as she listened to the NPA chief explain to Matsuda who L was. She listened to the ICPO argue about the mysterious detective when she heard a familiar voice.

"L is already on the move." A deep voice cut through the arguments. No one made a sound as heavy footsteps echoed into the large room. They watched in silence as a man in a dark jacket, and a very concealing ensemble walked in. Serenity knew who he was immediately and watched as Watari stopped in front of the giant monitor at the back of the room. "Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigation into these incidents." The mysterious man addressed the occupants of the room. Serenity gave a twitch, but she wasn't going to point out to Watari that there was one woman in the room. She continued to stare at the disguised man as again explained to Matsuda yet another identity. Serenity's heart began to race as Watari opened the laptop in his hands as he told everyone that L would address them. Serenity hadn't paid much attention to the return of the life like force in her heart, until now. It was racing with the anticipation of hearing her friends voice. A large old English L filled the now white main screen. Serenity hid her smile as her friend's disguised voice filled the room. As L began to explain the difficulty of the case and how he required help from the entire ICPO and especially from Japan's National Police Agency. Serenity froze as L said this. _I knew you'd figure it out L._

"What why Japan in particular?" Soichiro asked as he and Matsuda stood up abruptly. Serenity remained seated, not as shocked as the to Japanese detectives and not wanting to draw attention to herself. L went on to explain that there was a strong possibility that the alleged murderer or organization was Japanese because of the pattern of the deaths. As the chief of the NPA asked L why Japan was chosen, Serenity could only hide her shock as L declared that he would face the criminal personally. _So you are getting yourself really involved in this my dear Lawliet. No wonder you are killed in the future, though your bravery in being willing to confront Kira shows me that you're serious about this it also makes me even more determined to prevent your death. Whether it is a self sacrifice or not I will not let this murderer lay a hand against you without consequence. The world needs you L, it will need you more then you know. _She thought as the meeting continued. After God knows how long the meeting was over and outside the moon shone over the city in its wondrous glory.

The next day brought yet another ICPO meeting leading to Serenity's first day at the NPA and then a startling move by L. Serenity watched with the other members of the NPA as the broadcast was switched and a man by the name of Lind L. Tailor appeared on the screen. The man claimed to be L, the members of the NPA were in shock and awe, but Serenity knew that the man on the television was not who he claimed to be. She knew what L was trying to do, lure Kira into the open. She, the NPA, and countless of other people soon witnessed her theory come true. The NPA watched amazed as "L" took his stand against Kira, the amazement was soon replaced with horror as they all watched "L" clutch his chest in pain and collapse onto the desk in front of him, dead. L's logo replaced the live view of the dead man as the shocked detective spoke. The detective then challenged the murderer to kill him, to the dismay and outraged comments by the NPA members as they thought that L was attempting to commit suicide. Serenity knew that he would be safe. The mysterious detective then went on to explain how much he had learned by the simple display of power Kira showed and the murderers inability to kill him. _Damn L you're good. I knew you would figure it all out. Oh and Kira, not that you can hear my thoughts but, you just got your ass handed to you. Owned. _Serenity thought triumphantly as L finished speaking.

"L has certainly lived up to his reputation." Matsuda said, thoroughly impressed with the detectives skills.

"Got that right." Serenity replied impressed herself as she tried to conceal her pride for her friend.

"Uh-hu, he proved that Kira exists, that the deaths were murders, and that he is in Japan." Serenity let out a quiet whistle.

"Gotta admit that takes skill." She complemented. Matsuda nodded in agreement. L finished destroying Kira's confidence and the screen turned blank, returning to its normal program.

As the days past, L discovered more and more information that led him to Kira, but even with all of his steps forwards there was a few steps back. He discovered that Kira was a student, that he could control the times of death, and that he had access to police information, just as Serenity predicted he would. But as L got closer the members of the NPA began to fear for their own lives, and resignation letters were pouring onto chief Yagami in a flood. _Why are these men so unwilling to risk their own lives to save others? What about justice? Human cowardice makes me sick! _Serenity scowled as she watched many detectives walk out on the case.

L looked at the profiles of each NPA member. _Who could have a connection to Kira? Or possibly be the murderer himself, I wonder. I can't believe I had to get the FBI to investigate them, but did I really have a choice in the matter? I need to catch Kira no matter the cost. _Just then a specific profile caught his eye. He picked it up delicately, examining it with his intelligent grey eyes.

"Hm, Saga Vetta. Joined the NPA only a few days ago, an ace detective and very well skilled in the profession. Age twenty-five, height five-eight, persuasion unknown. Odd for some reason she seems familiar. Watari!" L said as he switched the mike on and a picture of Watari appeared.

"Yes L?"

"I want you to get me all possible information on the NPA member Saga Vetta."

"I'm sorry L but I'm afraid that what's on that profile is all the information the FBI and I could find on all NPA members." L pushed his thumb against his lip thoughtfully_. I can't be distracted from this case. If I knew who this woman was I would know immediately, I need to focus on the case at hand. _He placed "Saga's" file down and began to shift through the others until he stopped on Soichiro Yagami's. _But still, she might be someone worth keeping an eye on. _He thought and contacted the FBI, giving the agents twelve people for them to follow.

The days passed and when it was discovered that twelve FBI agents sent in secret to investigate the NPA were killed be Kira the agencies situation worsened. More letters of resignation came pouring in as members decided that L wasn't trust worthy and that their lives were in great danger.

"Six members left, well seven including myself. I'm grateful to see that there are at least six of you that have the courage to risk your lives to face evil." Chief Yagami addressed his remaining detectives.

"The fact that you have stayed means you have a strong sense of justice, I trust all of you." L said from his computer.

"Oh wait so L just decided to trust us now but what reason do we have to trust him?" The man with the afro, Aizawa said wary of the mysterious detective. Three of the remaining Task Force members including Soichiro all turned on L asking him that if they were to trust each other then they would have to meet in person. To the surprise of the remaining NPA members L agreed to meet them face to face. He gave them the hotel and room number of where he would be staying, instructing them to arrive thirty minutes apart but to all be there by midnight.

Serenity was late to something important yet again, and this time it was what she had come back to earth to do in the first place. She took the elevator up to the desired floor and dashed to L's room. She was nervous yet excited to see L again, she didn't know what to say to him or how she would perform the touch, she decided to wing it. She knocked heavily on the door.

"Uh guys it's me! Sorry I'm late!" She called, trying to communicate to the people behind the door.

"That must be Saga." Matsuda explained to L who was perched on a chair, now looking at the door in irritation.

"Watari could you get the door please and let her in?" Watari opened the door, causing Serenity to tumble into the large hotel suite room. She picked herself up and just stared at L. He had grown, he was crouched on a chair staring at her with those darkly bagged, grey eyes. He was now also surprisingly attractive. Serenity mentally slapped herself for even letting the thought cross her mind. She gave him a friendly smile, her heart warmed by the sight of her old friend. She had finally found him at last.

"Hello, you must be L. It's a pleasure to finally… meet you. I am Saga Vetta."

"Miss Vetta you do know that if I were Kira you would be dead."

"I know, he needs a name and a face to kill. So I guess it's a good thing my name's not Saga Vetta then isn't it." She smiled slyly as the jaws of all the remaining Task Force members dropped, only L seemed to remain indifferent but she could tell that he was now curious. "I apologize for fooling you all with an alias, old habit I guess. You all may know me as S, but my real name is Serenity Karther." She was almost triumphant as she told the taskforce members her identity. They were obviously surprised and L stared at her in disbelief. The strange detective tried to hide his emotions, but Serenity saw right through her friends attempted mask. She saw the surprise, the disbelief, and what she thought was happiness light up L's usually blank eyes. The great detective pushed his thumb against his lips, trying to halt the inevitable smile that was coming at seeing Serenity after all of these years.

"It's good to see you again after so long S." The detective said in a controlled voice.

"Same here L." Serenity said with a smile.

"Wait you two know each other?" Matsuda exclaimed utterly baffled by the possibility of someone personally knowing the mysterious man.

"We met on a top secret case a few years back. We became acquainted during the case." Serenity lied.

"Wow L, no offense but by looking at you I wouldn't guess you were good with the ladies!" Matsuda complimented the detective with a wink and a smile.

"Quiet Matsuda!" Soichiro beat Serenity to punishing Matsuda for his idiotic and innocently disrespectful outburst. Serenity calmed herself, she had been about ready to leap over the table and bitch slap the young man into oblivion. Instead she shot him a vicious death glare and sat down in her usual position next to the big burly man Mogi. L shook the embarrassed look off of his face and regained his calm composure.

"Mr. Matsuda, this is a serious case and I suggest thinking before having another outburst." L said in his usual monotone voice. Matsuda sunk in his chair, feeling like an idiot.

"Sorry L."

"I'd prefer you not call me that, its Ryuzaki now just to be safe." L replied as he plopped another sugar cube in his coffee, completely ignoring Matsuda's apology. L began to explain what he knew about the Kira case and what the Task Force needed to do to get more information and further their research. All of the members injected something or other during the meeting. They would be able to look into the FBI agents and find Kira, and Serenity knew just who to investigate. L may have lost his secrecy in his battle against Kira, but he was determined to win the war against the murderer, and Serenity was willing to do anything in her power to make sure he succeeded. She would not let the world fall into evil.

"Before you all leave today I'd like to speak to each one of you individually to make sure that none of you are Kira." He said as he scanned all of their faces, his gaze resting on Serenity before turning back to his coffee.

"What, you still don't trust us?" Aizawa asked in an irritated and slightly angry tone.

"No its an understandable request, seeing as information was leaked. Just do as he says." Soichiro said keeping the peace.

Serenity was the last to have a private meeting with L and her nerves were on edge. The two detectives stood across from each other, locked in a staring contest. L's hunched posture brought them nearly to eye level, with L only slightly above Serenity. After minutes of just staring at each other, L spoke.

"How do I know you are really who you say you are? You have given me no proof and your latest movements have been a bit more then suspicious due to the fact that you disappeared for a month and then out of nowhere joined the NPA." Serenity stared at him in shock.

"You know better then anyone L that not many know my real name. That should be proof enough."

"And if you are who you claim to be you know I like physical evidence." Then it clicked in Serenity's mind. She reached into her pocket, grasping the familiar object in her fist.

"I think this will prove that I am Serenity." She said opening her hand, revealing the black chess piece. L's panda eyes widened as he stared at the object in Serenity's hand. He reached a thin pale hand and stroked the old chess piece in remembrance.

"It really is you." He said doing something completely out of his character. He wrapped Serenity in a strong embrace, his long arms encircling her. She smiled and returned the hug just as strongly.

"I've missed you Lawliet." She whispered in a nearly inaudible tone, squeezing her old friend. A single tear ran down her cheek as she felt his beating heart against her own. Her heart would never beat with that kind of life again, but she knew now more then ever that she would preserve his fast paced life maker with her entire being no matter what it took.

"Honestly I never thought I would see you again Serenity."

"Really what percentage were you at with that theory." She said with a smile.

"I gave it an eighty-five percent chance actually." Serenity gave a quiet happy laugh.

"Well I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She said. She moved her hand up his back, lightly brushing his neck with her thumb and preformed the sacred touch. Serenity felt as though she were being struck by lightning or electrocuted by the power of the heavenly ritual she was performing. She felt unimaginable pain and a tingling feeling went through her as she preformed the touch just how Richard had described, she felt L shiver as he was affected by the touch. When it was done the two released each other, both looking at the other with a quizzical expression on their face. "I should get going." Serenity broke the silence after a few moments.

"I'll have Watari take you anywhere you need." L insisted his voice returning to a monotone.

"No its fine, I have my car." She replied and began to walk out of the hotel room. "Good night Ryuzaki." She said before closing the door behind her. There was an odd feeling in her chest but she didn't know if it was from the touch or from her closeness to L. She didn't know the answer, but as she slipped into a deep slumber she knew that L would be safe. And knowing that fact let her sleep easy without the haunting presence of her persistent nightmares.

**Serenity: I like this chapter : }**

**Me: Of course you do, you get to hug Mr. Sexy, awesome, smart, bad ass, detective, L : |**

**Serenity: Jealous? ; )**

**Me:…No!…. Yes….. :'(**

**Serenity: Haha sucker.**

**Matsuda: I'm jealous to!**

**Me and Serenity: 0-0**

**Matsuda: OMG I'm not gay you jerks! I'm jealous of L!**

**Serenity: Well at least that's sorted out.**

**Me: Jealous party! :D**

**Matsuda: XD**

**Serenity: I'm surrounded by idiots. : /**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter it was so fun and touching to write I could cry lol.**

**I want to know how you guys would like to see Serenity and L's relationship, I'm on the fence on what to do with them. Please let me know what you think and if you like the story so far : ). Reviewers get to hug L XD**

**Matsuda: That sounds really weird ya know. : P**

**Me: Shut up. **


	6. A Hint and a Need for Revenge

**Author note**

**Oh my God I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! : ( I've been really busy lately working on my book and going out of town. I beg for your forgiveness! "begins to grovel". **

**Serenity: Dude get a grip.**

**Me: "sobs while hiding face in shame"**

**Serenity: Freak. ShadowedSerenity does not own Death Note, only the Ocs.**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy the chapter : D**

Serenity returned to the hotel room after a three hour sleep. She made her way groggily up to the room that was being used as the Task Force head quarters at only four in the morning. She knocked on the door, she hadn't been able to sleep all that long even though it was the one night where a rest from the case was guaranteed and the investigators could go home. Nether the less she stood outside the hotel room rubbing her eye when L called from behind it.

"It's open, let yourself in." Serenity proceeded inside, but didn't make it far before she collapsed on the couch. The only reason she had come this early was to have a more comfortable place to sleep then her car. L looked at the woman collapsed on the couch oddly. _She never ceases to amaze. _He chuckled to himself. He dragged his feet over to the window, staring out of it as he was lost in thought. _This investigation may go better than I thought. I have the Task Force and other police agencies on this case and now with the added help of Serenity, Kira may be easier to find. If that's the case I just need to gather information on the people that the FBI agents were investigating, I'm sure Kira is among them. But there is another problem, Serenity's strange apparent reappearance is odd. _He thought, glancing over at his sleeping friend._ She was never one to take a break from detective work, and when she did it was for short periods of time, never a month. I even had Watari monitor her whereabouts and cases just to make sure she was doing well. I need to find out why she was gone for all of that time, or where she was at least. I'm positive that she is not Kira, she couldn't be. She knows my name and face, if she were Kira I would have been dead before I began this investigation. I need to find out, I'll have to talk to Watari. _He shock his head. He didn't want his thoughts to get off track from this investigation, but the odd situation with his friend was troubling. He would just have to solve them both.

Serenity awoke to the sound of knocking on the door.

"I got it!" She called to no one in particular since she had no idea where L or Watari was. She opened the door to find Matsuda and Aizawa standing there waiting. "Good morning' boys. Are you ready for a day of investigating?" She asked happily.

"Good morning Serenity, and I'm as ready as I'll ever be for investigating." Aizawa said stepping into the room, making his way towards the living area. Matsuda just stared questioningly at her ruffled appearance. Her hair was frizzed and knotted from her constant movement in her sleep, and her eyes were rimmed with bags from lack of sufficient slumber. Serenity could guess what thoughts were floating around young man's head.

"Oh HELL no Matsuda! And if you say anything about what I think you're thinking about I will end you before Kira ever has the chance." Her comment shut Matsuda up and he kept his R thoughts to himself as he slipped into the room, trying to avoid the pissed off Serenity. She closed the door behind him, grumbling angrily to herself as she followed him to the ring of furniture in the living area of the suite. Serenity plopped down in her usual posture on the end of the couch closest to the chair that L was perched on. The other three investigators soon arrived, and there private meeting commenced. The discussion in the group centering around the deaths of the FBI agents.

"The good thing is none of you appear to be Kira." L told them blankly. They all gave a relived sigh except for Serenity who seemed unsurprised.

"How can you be so sure?" Soichiro asked.

"Chief you honestly think that one of us would be Kira? If that were true we would all be dead except for Ryuzaki and Watari because other then them we all know each others names." Serenity said in an almost bored tone. _For investigators these men sure do miss a lot of the obvious._ Serenity thought as the all stared at her blankly. L broke the awkward silence.

"True Serenity, if any of you were Kira then most of you would be dead. I also set a number of traps early on in this investigation to reveal if any of you were Kira. Luckily you all passed." L explained. "Also after talking to you all one on one I feel no need to test you further." L's phone began to ring as soon as he stopped talking. He picked it up delicately and answered it and began talking to the person on the other line. After he hung up he returned his attention back to the group. "Watari's on his way." The other men gasped, though they had seen Watari last night, they hadn't seen the man's face. Watari arrived shortly after. The task Force was honored to meet the mysterious old man and Watari in turn was honored to meet them, seeing as they all had L's trust.

"Did you bring the things I requested?" L asked his caretaker.

"Yes." Watari replied opening the case and showing L the contents.

"Please pass them out to everyone." Watari then went around, passing out the items to everyone.

"Fake IDs?" Aizawa asked skeptically.

"Our names and ranks are false." Soichiro stated as he looked at his fake ID.

"But of all people the police shouldn't use these!" Ukita said.

"I don't exactly think we have a choice, giving out our names on our badges is like giving Kira our signatures to sign our death warrants." Serenity said looking over her own badge.

"You've got a point I guess." Matsuda mumbled.

"We're dealing with someone who only needs a name and a face to kill so telling anyone your name could be dangerous. Remember that if you have to give your name to someone please use the names on the badge. And I don't think I need to remind you not to show these to other police officers because that would obviously cause problems." L told them. They couldn't risk losing anyone, they had few enough members as it was.

"Very well then, I will request that you wear these at all times." Watari said pointing to one of the coffee tables that had a stack of belts on it.

"Belts?" Matsuda asked questioningly.

"Each belt has a tracking device so that Ryuzaki can monitor your whereabouts, and when you push this button twice," He said pressing the middle button of the belt he was holding. "my cell-phone will ring and I will call you back a soon as I can but you won't see my number. In the morning all of you will return to work as usual and later on in the day we will confirm Ryuzaki's location using this method. Use it for emergencies as well." The members all grabbed a belt, placing it around their waists.

"No way this is totally cool! I feel like a secret agent!" Matsuda exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yeah sure but you sure but you're not smart enough to be one." Serenity said killing Matsuda's joy.

"Both of you quiet and be serious, this case isn't to be taken lightly." Soichiro scolded the two younger detectives.

"Well he started it." Serenity mumbled under her breath.

"Hey!"

"Who cares who started it! Now will you tow just shut up!" Aizawa yelled at the two. "You guys are acting like children!" The argument was halted and they both apologized to the rest of the team.

"Who's at the police station now?" L asked the group after the mood had calmed down a bit.

"Actually no one at the moment." Soichiro replied, confused at why L would want to know.

"That's not good news. We need someone there at all times, work in shifts if you have to."

"Alright, Aizawa I'm putting you in charge of that for today." Soichiro said.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way won't take me long." With that Aizawa got up and left, hurrying to the police station. The rest of the team just continued their discussion as he left, trying to find a lead in the case.

That night the team investigated the footage of the FBI agent Raye Penber. They watched the security tapes multiple times, and it wasn't until the rest of the team was nearly asleep when L pointed out what he saw. The envelope had gone on the train with Penber, but when he died it wasn't there. Serenity and L reached the same conclusion. Thought Kira may have been on the train, Serenity was sure of it. There was not a doubt in her mind that Kira had been on that train. The dawn was approaching. Watari was on the phone and the others were going over some sort of information or another. Watari hung up his phone and told L what Ukita had told him. L snatched Matsuda's phone as the number was called. Suddenly L paused in his conversation, his eyes widening.

"Raye Penbers fiancé? He asked surprised in his phony voice. "Naomi Misora." He told Watari. The old man turned his computer around displaying a picture of a woman. "So its her. She worked under me in the Los Angeles BB murder case." He said hanging up the phone and giving it back to Matsuda. Serenity shivered at the mere mention of Beyond Birthday's name, the genius who became the worlds greatest criminal to surpass L. _That guy was a sicko_. Serenity thought angrily.

"Ryuzaki what happened to her?" Serenity asked. She knew what had happened, she could tell by the grim expression on L's face.

"Was it suicide? Aizawa asked. L nodded.

"Well I guess anyone in that position would be really depressed." Matsuda said timidly.

"No the Naomi Misora I knew was strong, if anything she would be trying to catch Kira."

"I think he got to her first. Maybe she found something out and he killed her before she could tell the police." Serenity said from her seat on the couch back. L seemed to ponder that for a moment and then turned to the other detectives.

"From this moment on I would like us to focus on only the people that Raye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to police agents. Deputy director Kitamura and chief Yagami. I'd like to set up surveillance cameras and wire taps in both of these house holds." L said monotonously. This was met with angry gasps from the Task Force. Except from Serenity who knew that Light was Kira.

"Are you saying that Kira is in one of those house holds?" Soichiro demanded.

"Yes, I give it a ten percent chance. No its more like five percent." Serenity knew that when L said five percent it was closer to ninety percent.

"That's ridicules! We can't do that." Aizawa fumed. When the argument finished the remaining members finally agreed to let L have Watari set up the surveillance equipment, but Serenity had a request of her own.

"Ryuzaki, may I speak with you for a moment?" Serenity asked the detective as he kept surveillance on the Yagami household. L looked at Soichiro who was also watching, the older man nodded.

"Of course." He said getting up from his position on the couch. They walked into the rooms small kitchen, the only place that was empty and quiet. L opened the box of strawberry cupcakes on the counter and took one out.

"Ryuzaki, I know this is going to sound crazy and off subject of this investigation, but do you believe in Heaven and Hell? Angels and demons?" Serenity asked quietly as she sat down on the table. _I can't tell L what I am, but if I give him enough hints I know he'll be able to figure it out for himself. Even if the whole idea sounds crazy. Please figure it out L! This is something that I am not aloud to tell you unless you know something about me is strange, unless you can guess. Please L! _Serenity mentally pleaded as L looked down at her quizzically from his perch on the counter.

"You're right, that is an irrelevant question to the current situation of this investigation." Serenity sighed in disappointment.

"I understand." She said, launching herself off of the table. She was about to leave the room when L spoke.

"Now that I think about it, I do believe in Heaven and Hell." Serenity looked back at him with her radiant dark blue eyes. Waiting for him to answer the last part of her question. "And as far as angels and demons go… I do to some extent believe in their existence. No matter how illogical it sounds." He locked his grey eyes with hers.

"Thank you Ryuzaki, for answering my question."

"You're welcome, but I have a few questions of my own." She looked at him puzzled.

"Yes?"

"Where did you disappear to for a month? I looked into it Serenity. You disappeared for a month and when you came back you joined the NPA. Where did you go? You were never one to take a vacation from work."

"I know, its… complicated." She turned her gaze to the ground. _Even if I tell him he wont believe me, I'll wait until he figures it out, or until the day where I take his death upon myself._ She sighed. L heard the slight saddened distress on his friends voice. _That's not like her, she was never one to show her sadness, that always was expressed through her art. Something's wrong. _L hoped off the counter and walked over to Serenity, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I needed to gat away for a while, my last case really took its toll on me." She said looking up at him. It wasn't exactly a lie so she didn't feel bad telling him.

"Oh, I see…" _She's lying to me, well even if its not a lie it isn't the full truth. Whatever is ailing her must be bad for her to lie about it. But I will respect her privacy, she will tell me in her own time. _L thought as he removed his spindly hand from Serenity's shoulder.

"You should get back to the surveillance." She said and left the room quickly. L was curious but didn't bother Serenity, and he did need to return to surveillance.

It was late at night when Serenity woke from her nightmare. It was her Future sight, she saw the deaths of the same people from when she was in Heaven. Only now they were worse, and brought her more pain. She bolted up right, shaking from the visions from the terrible dreams. She got up from her makeshift mattress on the ground, trying not to wake up the other investigators. She walked over to the TV, peeking over the couch at L. He was fast asleep in his signature crouch, his head on his hands which rested on his knees. She smiled, the sight warming her heart. She tiptoed back over to her nest on the floor and grabbed a blanket, nearly tripping on it as she made her way back to the sleeping L. She draped it over him, tucking it in lightly around his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed the top of L's head affectionately.

"Good night." She whispered. She quietly made her way back to her "bed" when an idea struck her. _L I must say I love the fact that you only eat sweets. _She thought making her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, pulling out the can of whip cream. _Revenge is mine! _She thought mischievously, holding back a giggle. She made her way stealthily over to the sleeping Matsuda. She looked over as she heard someone clearing their throat. She whirled around with a startled look on her face. Soichiro was looking at the can in her hand questioningly as he made his way back to view the tapes with L. _Crap, busted. Um… improvise!_

"Midnight snack!" She whispered, spraying some of the frothy sweet cream into her mouth. Soichiro gave her an odd "you are a freak" look and returned to his work. Trying to swallow the ridiculous amount of wiped cream in her mouth. She leaned down to Matsuda, and evil grin on her angelic face. She sprayed some of the cans foamy white content onto the sleeping mans palm. She then proceeded to tickle his nose with a strand of her hair. She knew what the reaction would be and she dashed back to her sleeping place and pretended to be asleep. _That's what you get for thinking dirty Matsuda my friend. _She fell into a peaceful sleep, listening to Matsuda's upset complaining as he awoke to Serenity's revenge.

**Me: Wow Matsuda my friend you have one dirty mind… tisk tisk.**

**Matsuda: What? If you had seen her like that… where she was… with a man… that she knows...**

**Me: I think you should stop talking now Matsuda..**

**Matsuda: Why?**

**Me: Serenity's behind you. : |**

**Matsuda: 0_0**

**Me: Dude I think you should run now. Wait Serenity I thought you were an angel?**

**Serenity: Your point?**

**Me: What's with the gun?**

**Serenity: I was promoted to Arch, I can punish now "clicks gun".**

**Matsuda: XO**

**Me: Um while I try to prevent the death of Matsuda review please : ) you all rock by the way! Hope you liked it, I'll have more coming soon!**


	7. Watching and Waiting

**Author note**

**Wow I'm impressed on how fast I finished this chapter, yay for me : P Anyway I would like to inform all of my lovely RandR'ers that from this chapter on the action and excitement begin! Oh ya the story will now really take off after this… hopefully it will be good.**

**And thanks iHiatus and T.T24 for being the newest reviewers and thanks to my old reviewers as well I give you love and cookies : D**

**I do not own Death Note or the song The WORLD by Nightmare (even though it kicks ass) : ( I do however own Serenity, Richard and the other random people that pop up, ya'll know the drill.**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

"Serenity, I'd like to ask you something." L asked quietly. It was early in the morning and the Task Force was still asleep. Serenity's eyes snapped open.

"I didn't do it!" She said throwing her hands up. Seeing L she relaxed a bit. "Oh its just you Ryuzaki. What is it?" She asked, getting up from the floor.

"I have my suspicions about who Kira might be, and I would like you to follow this person." He told her as he led her into the kitchen.

"Who do you think it is?" Serenity walked over to the refrigerator, returning the can of whip cream that she had hidden under he blankets.

"I suspect Light Yagami, the chiefs son. I plan on removing all the cameras and wiretaps from the households. But I would like you to keep an eye on him. I also have an idea on how to possibly expose him if he is Kira, and I may need you there incase something happens." L explained. _Yes! L I knew you would suspect him eventually. Good this is exactly what I needed to confirm my suspicions of Light. _Serenity thought, claiming a small victory in the war against Kira.

"I can do that, I got your back. I also placed him as a suspect. I'll leave right away." She replied, ready to leap into her car and speed away in the name of justice.

"Thank you, I'll have Watari keep you updated on what's going on. Only us three will know of this little…favor."

"I understand, my lips are sealed." She ran a finger over her lips like she was zipping them up.

Oh and Serenity…be careful." She nodded and left, careful not to disturb the others. L watched her leave. I hope she knows what she's doing, and I hope she's careful. If she died because of my lack of a well thought out plan, I'd never forgive myself. I won't let that happen to a friend, not to my only friend, I care about her to much. L sighed. This would be difficult.

Serenity didn't take her car as she originally planed to, it would just be to noticeable. Instead she did what she had done on her way back to earth, she became invisible to all except for angels and demons. She sprouted her wings out of her back and took off into the sky. She would confirm her suspicions about Light, she just hoped that L's "idea" wasn't risky. She arrived at the Yagami household just in time to see Light on the balcony. She landed on the railing near him. He seemed normal enough, until she felt it. She turned her gaze into the room, her eyes resting were she felt the cold sense of death. _It's a shingami, it has to be! Nothing else could feel like death except for a death god. _She thought as her eyes bored holes into the invisible Ryuk as she folded her wings. Ryuk could sense the strange presence on the balcony. There was no one watching Light now, he had checked, but still he felt like he was being stared at. He looked in the direction of the odd presence. It gave off a good nearly angelic vibe. Is that even possible? What would an angel want with Light? Serenity and Ryuk were in a stare down, though neither of them could see the other but they could feel each others presence. Serenity followed Light downstairs, puzzled when he grabbed an apple and returned to his room. She nearly gave herself away with a gasp when the teen threw the apple to the side and it disappeared as if it had been eaten. _So the shingami likes apples. I could use this to my advantage. _Serenity followed Light as he made his way towards his school to take his entrance exams. Suddenly Light looked next to him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong Ryuk? You can eat apples in the house again now so I don't see why you'd be upset." _Holy crap it really is a shingami! Oh no I can sense it which means it must… damn it must be able to sense me to. Which means it might give me away to Light! Crap I'm screwed!_

"Its just well… I have a strange feeling like we're being watched, but there are no humans following you right now." Ryuk replied. Serenity couldn't hear him.

"You're probably just imagining it." Light said shrugging.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ryuk muttered as he fly beside Light. They arrived at Lights school just before the exam started. Ryuk followed behind his human into the classroom, Sereniy not wanting to get close to the shingami phased through the wall. She spotted him immediately, near the back of the class. Oh my God this is your plan? Are you trying to get yourself killed L! She mentally screamed at the detective crouched in his seat. Wait I forgot you can't die prematurely because of me, oh well I guess you meant it when you asked me to watch your back. And how is this supposed to expose Light anyway? She stood near L, keeping her eye on Light. You just made this harder for both of us L. She thought as she watched him breeze through the exam and stare questioningly at his main suspect.

It was the first day of college for Light and the other students and Serenity hurried to where the new students would have their entrance speeches. She let herself by visible and rushed in, sitting in the second row. _I know L aced the exam and Light seems smart enough to do well, this could get interesting. _She thought as she pulled her legs under her and into her usual cross-legged position. She watched as Light walked up to the microphone to make his speech, followed by L who was using the alias Hideki Ryuga. _Wow L I think that's the worst and stupidest alias you have ever come up with. _She thought as she listened to the Light and L's speeches and the gossiping conversations that where floating around the room about the two representatives. When the two finished their speeches they made their way to the front row of seats in the large auditorium. Serenity hoped neither of them noticed her as they sat down next to each other directly in front of her. She strained her ears to listen in on their quiet conversation until L did something she didn't expect.

"I'd like to tell you… I'm L!" He whispered. Serenity stifled a gasp and restrained herself from smacking L upside the head for doing something so dangerous and stupid._ L Are you freaking insane? If you wanted to find out if he was Kira why the Hell did you tell him that you're L? _Now he'll never tell you! Light barely flinched, but Serenity caught the fear and shock that briefly glinted in his golden brown eyes. _Aha you are Kira Light Yagami!_ Serenity exclaimed inwardly as she continued to observe them inconspicuously from her seat, feeling like some sort of stalker. When the ceremony was over the students and the infiltrators Serenity and L dispersed onto campus. Serenity took the opportunity to phone Watari. She made her way to a quiet unoccupied area on campus, a row of bushes lined up against one of the building walls. She ducked behind the hedge and pressed the button on her belt twice, waiting patiently for Watari to call her back. Her phone's ring-tone went off playing The WORLD by Nightmare. She cursed as the loud Japanese song began to play, she didn't exactly think people would find it normal if they thought a bush was singing Japanese. She answered the call quickly.

"Yes Saga?" Watari asked.

"Why the Hell is Ryuzaki here at the university? I know he wanted to confront Kira directly but he doesn't have to try and commit suicide! Why did you let him do something so reckless!" Serenity screamed in a whisper into the phone.

"He thought it would be the best way to expose Kira, he did say he was willing to put his life on the line for this case. Have faith in him, he knows what he's doing." He reassured, trying to calm her down. She let out a deep sigh.

"I know, I just worry about him." She said her voice softening.

"As do I but we have to let L do what he thinks is necessary, he's never been wrong before after all."

"Yeah, oh and Watari. I think Ryuzaki can handle the surveillance from here, could you pick me up a block away?"

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as you can, just press your belt to show me your coordinates."

"Thank you Watari." Serenity said and hung up. She pulled herself out of the bushes and made her way to where she would meet up with Watari. Serenity waited on the sidewalk in front of a restaurant for Watari, soon the long black limo pulled up. She opened the door and slipped in, sitting in her usual position as she buckled her seatbelt. Watari drove around the city for a while until heading back to the university, it was time to pick up L. Serenity watched as L got into the car in his normal crouch as he bid farewell to Light. No one seemed to notice Serenity in the other window seat, they were to focused on the limo that came to pick up the new "kid". L didn't seem to notice Serenity either as Watari began the drive back to the hotel, Serenity took her opportunity. She whacked L upside the head.

"Are you crazy? Why would you do something so reckless? You scared the living daylights outa me!" She scolded as L rubbed the back of his head.

"I was trying to see if Light Yagami was Kira." He said gritting his teeth from the pain in his head.

"Well just don't do anything like that again okay, you had me worried sick." She said her voice softening. She smiled to him apologetically. "Sorry for hitting you so hard." She added as L removed his hand from his head.

"I appreciate your concern, and I must admit I was worried about you myself." He gave a light chuckle, an odd thing for L to do. Serenity's smile broadened and she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Worried about me? Ha I can't be spotted by those who I do not wish to see me!" She said in a mock serious tone while shifting her eyes to add effect. They both laughed and continued their playful and friendly conversation until Watari informed them that they were back at the hotel. _Funs over, time to get to work. _Serenity thought, though she wished that her time alone with L had lasted longer, she hadn't been that happy in a long time.

The next day went by normally at the hotel that the Task Force was using for their temporary headquarters. L was off trying to "get closer" to Light and the rest of the team was trying desperately to find something useful in their case. Then late that afternoon the unexpected happened. Serenity sat next to Matsuda on the couch as they searched through various files, Soichiro paced behind them, something he did often ever since Light had become a suspect.

"Chief calm down it'll be alright, there's no way Light could be Kira." Matsuda said not looking from his papers. When he got no reply he turned around. "Chief are you… Oh my God Chief!" He exclaimed vaulting himself over the couch. Serenity followed, placing a finger on the fallen mans wrist. The pulse was through the roof. _A heart attack. Could it be Kira? Would Light try to kill his own father? No that's not important now we need to get him to a hospital. _Serenity thought as she removed her hand, this wasn't good.

"Matsuda, call 911 now!" The young detective obeyed, his panic an worry obvious as he began to speak with someone on the other end of the line.

"Yes please hurry!" Matsuda said hanging up the phone. "Is he… alive?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes but he needs medical attention, and fast." Serenity said. After a few minutes that seemed like ages an ambulance arrived, the detectives were worried for their chief and watched as the medical vehicle sped away to the hospital with Soichiro. They all felt slight relief knowing that their chief would get the care he needed.

"He'll be fine, our chiefs tuff, he won't be brought down so easily." The usually quiet Mogi said, trying to lift his companions spirits.

"I hope your right." Aizawa said. Serenity waited until she knew that the ambulance would arrive at the hospital.

"Watari call Ryuzaki and inform him of what has happened." She asked him. She was worried like the others, and like them she also wondered if this was in fact the work of Kira.

Chief Yagami survived the heart attack, the doctors explaining that it was probably caused by stress, which surprised none of the Task Force. What did surprise them is what happened the next night.

"Ryuzaki something seems to be happening, in Sakora TV." L quickly changed it to the desired channel.

"In other words all of the reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages. Aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you this is not a hoax."

"Hostages?" Aizawa asked unbelievingly.

"What is this?" Matsuda asked with shocked disgust. They all watched as the word Kira filled the screen. Serenity knew for a fact that this Kira was fake instantly. She knew Light wasn't that stupid, she also knew that he had no reason to kill innocent men to prove himself. It was completely out of Kira's character to kill innocent, that only led to one thing. _There's another person with a Death Note who is a Kira follower! …Great like this case wasn't hard enough._ Serenity thought as she watched the broadcast with the others. _How many sick and twisted people are in this world? _

**Me: SUSPENSE! Haha cliffhanger suckers. Muahaha! 8D **

**Serenity: Seriously you need to get a life.**

**Me: Shut up! And that was cold man : (**

**Serenity: Whatever, you suck.**

**Me: Your face sucks.**

**Serenity: Your writing sucks.**

**Me: How DARE you insult my writing!**

**Serenity: How dare you insult my face!**

**Me and Serenity: "begin a vicious brawl to the death"**

**Matsuda: My moneys on Serenity.**

**Me: "pauses fight briefly" Hey! Matsuda I thought we were friends :,(**

**Ryuk: My moneys on the little spazing freak. I mean Serenity still creeps me out.**

**Serenity: Who you calling creepy you ugly shingami!**

**Me: And I am not a spaz!**

**Ryuk: "gets a speaker and begins to play The WORLD"**

**Me "starts rockin' out will singing along" B)**

**Serenity: Since when do you speak Japanese?**

**Me: Since I heard this song : D**

**Serenity: Yep you're a freak….**

**Me: Any way hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Keeping the Enemy Close

**Author note**

**Hey everybody : D! I would like to explain that this chapter and the next used to be one giant one, I'm sorry for splitting them and making you wait longer, I just didn't want you to have to read an 11 page chapter : ( I hope the story isn't boring or dragging out to long! But to make up for this failure I will post chapter nine either today or early tomorrow : )**

**I do not own Death Note, I do own Serenity, Richard, and the other random people that pop up.**

**Enjoy!**

"Kira said he was going to send a message to the world…" Serenity commented, reading L's thoughts. L gasped in realization.

"Stop this broadcast, we cant let him finish!" He ordered.

"Get Sakora TV on the line!" Matsuda said rushing to the phone, Aizawa followed his example, taking out his cell-phone. After much instant calling they gave up.

"Its no good. I'm trying but none of my contacts at the station are answering." Aizawa said.

"No ones picking up at reception either." Matsuda said frustrated.

"Damn it. I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes." Ukita fumed heading for the door.

"Ukita no! Kira is most likely watching the building now, I bet my life that he will stop anyone who would interfere with this broadcast by any means necessary. Don't throw your life away!" Serenity pleaded, trying to reason with him. But rash won over reason.

"Well someone has to try and stop it." He said, slamming the door behind him. Serenity hung her head, she had failed to protect a life that still had much to live. Serenity noticed the broadcast on one of the other TVs first. She stared at it as the anchor woman announced that someone had collapsed outside the Sakora TV station. Matsuda and Aizawa saw it next and were despaired to see Ukita on the ground dead.

Ukita. Damn it Kira did this!" Aizawa started making his way for the door.

"Mr. Aizawa! Where are you going?" L asked sternly.

"Where do you think I have to go there!"

"You can't. Please think about this rationally."

"What you want me to sit here and watch TV?"

"If this really is the work of Kira you'll just meat the same fate." L said sadly trying to calm him.

"But you said Kira couldn't kill without a name!"

"Ya what are we gonna do L?" Matsuda asked panicked.

"From what we've just seen I wouldn't say it would be impossible that Kira can only kill with a face. Also this proves Serenity's suspicions correct, Kira is either in that TV station or somewhere close by." L said, his monotonous voice returning.

"So basically you're saying that we can't stop the broadcast and were screwed?" Matsuda asked in a despaired voice.

"I don't understand it, if Kira only needs a face then why didn't the criminals a while back whose names were spelled incorrectly die? If names aren't needed why weren't they killed?" Serenity asked, utterly confused by the situation developing before them.

"You've got a point." L said quietly.

"If Kira's in the area isn't that why we should be down there?" Aizawa yelled angrily.

"For all we know he could have just place surveillance cameras in the area. If we rush down there unprepared all of us will be killed." L said in a tiny voice as Aizawa grabbed him forcefully by the forearm. Serenity flinched, she was ready to tackle Aizawa to the ground, but decided to be the voice of reason instead of using violence.

"Isn't it you who said that we were all willing to risk our lives to catch Kira!" He fumed, his grip tightening on L's arm.

"I meant what I said, but risking my life and doing something that I know will cost me my life are two entirely different things."

"Oh yeah?"

"Aizawa, calm down. Listen to reason, would Ukita want you to throw your life away? Think of your family and the Task Force. There are few enough of us as it is, we can't keep losing our members." Serenity said in a gentle but dangerous voice, her hand gripping Aizawa's wrist. He looked down at his hand, it was griping L's arm tightly, probably painfully.

"Please control yourself. We've lost Ukita, I understand what you want to do, but if something were to happen to you as well…" Serenity heard the sadness and guilt on L's voice. He blamed himself for the loss of Ukita. Aizawa looked shocked and released the detectives arm, Serenity in turn let go of Aizawa's wrist. She placed a comforting hand on L's shoulder. Ukita's death was hard on all of them.

"Well at least we're all friends again." Matsuda stated in an attempted happy tone. Serenity shot him a look that told him to "shut up and be sensitive". Matsuda looked crestfallen but obliged as the remaining members continued watching Kira's broadcast.

"A bus has just been driven into the building." The anchorwoman said in shock.

"Well that's one way to get into the building without being seen." L said. Serenity laughed.

"I'll say, I bet Kira was surprised." Serenity muttered, surprised herself. _Whoever did that has got guts. _She thought.

"But who would do that?" Matsuda asked.

"Obviously we'll have to wait and see duh." Serenity answered as they watched to see what would happen. A few short moments later had a plan after watching two police officers arrive at the seen. He called deputy director Kitamura and told him to have police officers surround the area with their faces concealed and to direct chief Yagami out safely, who he discovered was the one who was driving the bus.

"I'm glad we're not the only one's willing to take a stand." Serenity said after the police aired their counter broadcast before turning around to see Watari come in supporting Soichiro.

"Ryuzaki," Serenity said sitting on the arm of his chair. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to Ukita. It wasn't your fault, it was Kira's." He looked up at her with his dark grey eyes.

"I know," He sighed. "I just feel responsible for them." He said motioning to the sleeping Task Force. "Its hard to stand against Kira when all our lives can be taken away so quickly."

"You're right, it is. But you're not standing alone, they got your back, Watari's got your back, and I got your back. We're in this together for better or worse. You're not alone." She said encouragingly and kissed his head before going off to her own bed on the floor. He looked after her, placing a hand tentatively were she had kissed him, his checks slightly burning with an odd sensation. Seeing as both of them were social and partial emotional failures neither of them understood the warm and fuzzy feeling they felt inside.

The Task Force listened intently as L explained the videos to them the next morning. They had aired the specified tape. "Kira" demanded that to protect the public and pay for the police not cooperating that either L or the deputy director would have to appear on television. _Right like that's gonna happen "Kira"! Were not going to let you just kill them because you're upset that the police think you're evil._ Serenity growled to herself.

Soichiro walked in, telling them that police agencies around the world agreed that L should reveal himself.

"That seems the most logical in our current position. Hopefully I won't be killed by the first person who hops on the Kira band wagon." L said taking a bite from his cake. _So he suspects another Kira as well, I expected as much. He is the greatest detective in the world after all_. Serenity thought. Matsuda gasped in surprise.

"Ryuzaki what do you mean by that?" Soichiro asked.

"That there's a strong possibility that this Kira is a fake, no more like a second Kira."

"Like one wasn't bad enough!" Matsuda whined uselessly.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Aizawa asked. They all listened as L explained his theory, and were shocked when L asked Soichiro's permission for Light to join the investigation_. L why do you want Kira to join the task force? Wait he isn't positive that Light is Kira yet, and having him work on the investigation will give L a better opportunity to get closer to him or cause Light to slip up and expose himself. Ah good plan L, very clever. _Serenity thought. Soichiro was upset when L told him that Light was still a suspect, but he agreed to let his son join the Task Force if he wanted to.

When Light arrived the Task Force members all introduced themselves with their aliases.

"Thank you Light." L said extending his hand to the teen.

"Not at all I want to catch Kira as much as you do Ryuga." Light replied in a friendly way.

"I'm going to have to ask you to call me Ryuzaki here." Light just nodded, slightly confused.

"I'm Matsui." Matsuda greeted in a friendly way.

"I'm Aihara." Aizawa said.

"I'm Asahi." Soichiro told his son.

"And I'm Saga." Serenity said with a smile. She saw it in Lights eyes that he thought she was familiar, but he ignored it and turned to L.

"So I guess I should start calling myself Light Asahi now?"

"Yes but to keep it simple I'll just call you Light." L replied monotonously. That day L tested Light with the alleged "Kira" videos, he passed easily. After Lights test, L proposed his plan to expose the second Kira with a video of their own in which they would claim to be the real Kira. Serenity wasn't surprised when L asked Light to play the part of Kira. _Smart L, who better to play Kira then he himself._ She thought. When Light was done wit his little speech L looked it over while Serenity stood cross armed against the wall.

"Ryuzaki does it look okay? I did my best to make it believable." Light said.

"I think its excellent, except if we don't omit the part that says "you are free to kill L" I might end up dead." L said in a worried tone. Serenity stifled a growl and prevented herself from punching Light, instead she shot him an icy glare. He flinched slightly but laughed in a joking mater.

"Sorry I guess I was just thinking about what I would do if I was Kira. Your free to make any changes you want to it." Light laughed. _You sneaky little man bitch! You thought you could get away with that? I will never let you harm L without dire consequences! _Serenity mentally screamed as she pushed herself off the wall and began to pace.

"Sounds good, Saga could you help me perfect this little speech?" L asked, making his way for the kitchen.

"Of course Ryuzaki." She said following him. She immediately pulled the half eaten lemon meringue pie out of the fridge and grabbed a spoon. "Want one?" She asked."No thank you." He replied grabbing a donut out of the box on the counter.

"I think the possibility of him being Kira just raised, how could he make that kind of slip." Serenity grumbled through a mouthful of sweet lemony goodness.

"Lets not jump to conclusions, perhaps it was just a slip," She raised an eyebrow. "Well if he is Kira I understand why he would want me dead…" He said taking a bite of his own sweet treat.

"Listen to yourself maybe that's just what he wants us to think!" She said taking another bite of pie. She savored the flavor, her favorite type of pie was an excellent de-stressor for her.

"Whatever the reason, we should probably fix the this." L said holding the paper up delicately. Serenity just nodded. They corrected the "mistakes" that would get L killed, and finished it in under five minutes. They were ready to set the plan in motion.

**Me: Hope you liked it : D**

**Light: Hey you called me a man bitch! That so uncool.**

**Me: Shut up you crazy mass murderer. Oh ya and did you know that your name spelled back words is Imagay? **

**Light: I am not gay!**

**Me: Ya sure just keep telling yourself that.**

**Light: :|**

**Serenity: Haha you just got dissed! **

**Light: I hate all of you.**

**Me: Right back at you L killer.**

**Rem: I killed him you idiot.**

**Me: Then you both must pay the price ]: )**

**Light and Rem: Oh No 0-0**

**Me: "pulls out a machine gun" Say hello to my little friend!**

**Serenity: "joins in with a rocket launcher" Revenge!**

**Light and Rem: AAAHHHHH XO**

**Matsuda: Um while they take their revenge, please review : D**

**Ryuk: "watches battle while eating popcorn" This is way more entertaining then it should be heh heh. **


	9. A Plan in Action

**Author note**

**So here is chapter 9 yay. Hope you all like it, okay I promise that the next chapter will cover more ground. **

**I do not own Death Note or Oreo :'( But I do own Serenity, Richard, and the other random people that pop up.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, I'll try to get chap 10 up ASAP.**

**Enjoy : )**

The video was aired as planed and it was no surprise when the second Kira sent a response, though its contents were shocking to the living members of the team. Serenity stood next to L's chair, the other detectives behind the as they viewed the tape. Only a few parts of the video caught Serenity's attention besides the fact that the second Kira was obviously an idiot.

"I don't think that you have the eyes, but don't worry I would never dream of killing you." _What? Eyes? What would eyes have to do with being able to kill Kira? Wait, is it possible that shingami have certain powers like angels? Could there eyes be like the all seeing eyes of some of us, or like my ability to see someone's death? _Serenity questioned herself. The answer hit like a freight train as soon as she thought the question. _A shingami can see a persons name and possibly there death, or something close to it, that's how they kill by using the death note. That means that there is also a strong possibility that they can grant this power to a human… Oh no this isn't good that's how... _Her thoughts were stopped by what Kira said next.

"We can confirm our identity's by showing our shingami to each other." _What? _L let out a scream and threw his hands up, something Serenity in all her time knowing her had never heard him do that. It shocked her and she jumped back, just as L's chair fell to the side as his freak out flipped him out of it.

"Ryuzaki are you okay?" She asked worriedly, grabbing him gently by the shoulders.

"Sh-shingami… am I supposed to believe that shingami actually exist?" He asked no one in particular in a shaky voice.

"That's impossible, there's no way that they could exist." Aizawa said.

"That's right Ryuzaki listen to yourself of course shingami don't exist." Light said in a convincing and calm voice. L glanced at him unsure.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Serenity said standing up to face the Task Force. The looked at her questioningly. "Remember Kira can kill people at will, anywhere in the world by a heart attack or by other means. I know its odd to jump to the conclusion of the existence of the supernatural. But if you ask me, I can't think of anything else to explain how the murders are committed, perhaps shingami are involved." She said scanning each detectives faces with her own angelic gaze.

"That's ridicules, you can't actually believe that shingami exist Saga?" Matsuda asked. She sighed inwardly. _Well they fail at believing the supernatural. _She rolled her eyes upward. _Well Richard you failed to mention that most people don't believe what they don't see proven. Don't you remember that I'm not much of a people person or socially educated in typical human thought? _She thought, hoping that the other angel would hear her.

"Ya, it was just a thought." She muttered turning back to L as the detectives started talking about what the response meant. She leaned down and offered L a hand, he took it gladly. He stood up and flipped the chair back, giving Serenity a grateful glance as he took his seat.

The conversation continued, and the next day the team intercepted yet another video from the second Kira, and a journal as well.

"Ryuzaki, may I see the journal?" Serenity asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Of course." L replied handing it to her. She looked over the entries.

"Confirmed our note books." She read quietly to herself. _The death notes! Is this second Kira just a complete idiot? Why would he expose the notebooks? Wait, I'm the only one other then the two Kiras who knows about the death note… for the love of God, how hard does this have to keep getting? _She asked herself. She handed the journal to Soichiro, who gave it to Light as soon as he arrived. _Oh great, now Kira gets to read about his buddy's plan and I cant do anything to stop him. Like one alone wasn't bad enough, now they gotta team up._ L decided to have surveillance in the two places that the second Kira could possibly be. Matsuda agreed to go to one of the locations and Light offered to go as well.

"Could I tag along as well? It might be helpful to have me around." Serenity asked.

"Three could be a crowd Saga so I don't know." Matsuda said stifling his laughter at what he thought to be a funny joke.

"Actually that would be a good idea." L said catching the look she gave him. She was going so that she could keep an eye on Light. He turned his attention to the other detectives.

"Saga has a superb photographic memory, it may come in handy incase you three see anyone suspicious." L explained.

"Exactly how superb?" Light asked. _The last thing I need is another member of the Task Force with me._ Light thought as he watched her pull a pad of paper and an extendable pen out of her pocket. And began scribbling away, sketching a portrait of Light without even looking at him. She finished the perfect copy in less then fifteen minutes and showed it to the Task Force.

"Wow." Was all they could say.

"Well I have nothing against you coming with us Saga." Matsuda said impressed. Light only nodded in agreement, he didn't have much of a choice now.

"I must say that's incredible work, I think it would be very useful if you came along but I think we might have to change your appearance a bit." Light said. Serenity would stick out like a sore thumb with her odd ensemble.

"What's wrong with my appearance?" She said crossing her arms.

"Nothing its just that its kind of a dressier place I guess." Serenity just glared at him.

"Saga it might be a good idea, if Kira is there we don't want him getting suspicious about someone's appearance, that could lead to problems." L said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine, but exactly how do I change my appearance."

"Well I bet Sayu would help you out." Light said

"Your little sister? How?"

"Sayu has a thing for fashion, and can you think of any better ideas." She glared at him but nodded.

"Fine." She grumbled angrily.

She drove Light home that night in her Corvette, she felt like she had been neglecting the poor sports car and needed to make it up to it. She sped down the road to the Yagami household, Light petrified that they would be in an accident due to Serenity's need for speed. Light went in first, telling his mom and sister that he had been with his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah I have someone I want you to meat," He said opening the door again revealing a uncomfortable Serenity. "This is my friend Saga, she's my friend's sister. She wants to change her image for her boyfriend Ryuga and I told her that Sayu would be able to help." Serenity glared at Him, already feeling awkward enough, bringing L into it just made it worse.

"Like a makeover? That would be so much awesome, she's so pretty to! This'll be so fun." Sayu exclaimed grabbing the taller woman's arm. _Well she's obviously a people person. _Serenity thought as the teenager grabbed her arm.

"Are you two hungry." Lights mother asked as Sayu began dragging Serenity up the stairs.

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Yagami, I ate before coming." Serenity said with a forced smile. She felt odd being near people who were so immediately trust worthy.

"What about you Light?" His mother asked as he passed his sister and Serenity on the stairs.

"No I'm still full from room service at the hotel." _Holy crap Light what kind of excuse is that man? You don't tell your mom that! _Serenity thought disgusted.

"Oh my God I can't believe you just told mom that!" Sayu exclaimed. "Come no Saga lets go to my room." She recovered, dragging the detective up the stairs. When they got to Sayu's room Serenity felt extremely out of place with all the girly colors and stuffed animals on the bed.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sayu said giggling as she closed her door. "So how do you know Light? What's your boyfriend's name? Is he cute?" She asked bouncing on her bed.

"Um well I have a few classes with Light at university, I even set him up with his girlfriend." Serenity replied, doing her best to improvise. She was just glad that even though she was twenty-four, she could pull off looking like a college student.

"And your boyfriend? If you're doing this makeover for him I have to know what he likes." The younger girl said excited. _You know she's not that bad. I guess there's only one evil psycho in this house. Okay so I have to talk to her about L… Light you bastard._

"Well um Ryuga is handsome, sweet, smart." _I cant believe I'm doing this. Well its true I guess, L is pretty attractive, and smart, and sweet, and..._ Serenity mentally slapped herself. _You have a job to do Serenity come on, you're here to protect him nothing more okay. _"I just kind of want my image to something more fashionable. You know, look good for him." She said forcing an embarrassed smile. Sayu squealed excitedly.

"Okay I get it, gotta look good for your man." Serenity blushed deeply and Sayu laughed. "You can borrow some of my close, I'm sure I have something that'll fit you. You're going to look sooo amazing!" She exclaimed and dove into her closet.

"Thanks a lot Sayu, I appreciate it." Serenity said sincerely from her seat on the bed. She was sitting normally, trying hard not to show any of her odd seating habits.

"No trouble at all, I'm glad you came to me for help. You're already beautiful so I don't need to do much, its my pleasure." Sayu said from the closet. Serenity blushed again, she had never been called beautiful before, but it still made her feel uncomfortably flattered but she appreciated the compliment. "Oh found something!" Serenity tried to peek to see what the girl had found and was answered as an article of clothing hit her square in the face.

"Oof."

"Oh sorry! Try it on, it should fit." Serenity pulled the fabric off her face examining it, a red-tank top. She looked at it, she had never worn a tank-top before. _Well I like red, so how bad can it be? _She thought.

"I'll slip it on in the bathroom okay." She said heading to the other end of the room to Sayu's bathroom. She pulled off her earthy orange t-shirr, staring at the visible scar on her chest. The scar from the wound that killed her. She pulled her eyes from it and slipped the tank-top over her head, now was not the time to dwell on what was done and in the past. She examined herself, she looked drastically different then she did in her slightly baggy shirt. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Sayu arranging a multitude of clothing on her bed.

"Oh you look so good! Now I have a few bottoms that might fit you." She said holding up a pair of denim shorts and a black short skirt.

"Um, I'm not much of a skirt person." Serenity said nervously.

"No problem I bet you'll look great in these!" She said tossing Serenity the pair of shorts. Another first for Serenity, and yet again she was surprised at how different she looked out of her baggy brown pants. "Oh my god you look amazing! Your boyfriends gonna be all over you." Serenity couldn't help but blush, she couldn't imagine L reacting at all.

"Thanks a million Sayu, I owe you one." The girl smiled broadly at the praise.

"No prob, tomorrow you're going to knock em dead." She laughed. Serenity smiled, she just hoped she would blend in.

The next morning Serenity drove Light to where they would meet Matsuda in the city.

"Wow Saga you sure look different, pretty different." Matsuda said looking her over.

"Shut up." She growled punching his shoulder, he rubbed his smarting bruise. They were soon surrounded by a mob of college students.

"Uh excuse me Light, what's going on here." Matsuda asked as he looked at the crowd of students.

"Oh these are some of my friends from school." He said with a smile. The other teens laughed. "These are my cousins Taro and Saga. It's their first time ever in Tokyo and I figure we can show them a good time., I'm countin' on you guys." They all nodded and laughed giddily. "He also told me he's looking for a girlfriend so does any body want to volunteer?" Light said nudging Matsuda. That was met by laughs from the teens and Serenity.

"But Light I never said that."

"Ya but you were thinking it." Serenity laughed.

"Hey well what about you? Maybe we should find you a boyfriend Saga." Matsuda retorted grumpily.

"Well according to Light here I'm already taken." She growled quietly, Matsuda gave her a questioning look but dropped the subject. He didn't like getting on Serenity's bad side. She was silent as the group walked down the sidewalk, Ryuk flying directly above the group was making her uncomfortable. Serenity felt the same feeling she felt when near Light and Ryuk, only more distant. She froze and looked into the window of the restaurant the were passing. Her eyes scanned it quickly until they landed on a short haired brunette towards the back, she had the same presence as Light, and near her was the presence of a shingami, the girls eyes were on Light. _So I found the second Kira. How convenient but its not like I can tell the rest of the team. Yet again I can't do a thing, but I can remember what she looks like._ She thought as the group continued to walk past.

Rem glared after the group, she saw Ryuk flying above them but her attention was focused else where. One of the young women in the crowd drew her attention. She looked normal but there was something terribly wrong with her. She had no visible name or lifespan. Rem had never even heard of something like that, and it somewhat frightened her. She just hoped that she would never see the odd human again.

Serenity walked into the hotel room first. She pulled the notepad and pen out of her pocket and began drawing.

"How did it go?" Soichiro asked. He and L were the only ones there, Mogi and Aizawa were out doing there own surveillance.

"We didn't find anything suspicious, and we spent the whole day there." Matsuda said slightly disappointed. He plopped down on the sofa next to Soichiro. L's eyes were on Serenity, he was surprised at her knew appearance.

"Saga would you mind sketching anyone that you saw who looked suspicious, or like they might be our second Kira." L asked, pulling his gaze to the sweets on the table._ I never noticed how beautiful she really was, almost angelic. _He shoved it from his mind quickly, hiding his embarrassment of the thought in his cup of sweet coffee.

"Already on it." She replied, still focused on her work. A few minutes later she pulled five pieces of note pad paper and help for L. He examined each of them carefully and then passed them to Soichiro.

Watari's logo of an old English W appeared on the screen as he told them that the second Kira sent Sakora TV another message saying that he found Kira. The next day brought another video where the second Kira announced that "he" would stop looking for Kira. _That doesn't make any sense, if she found Light then why say "I've decided to stop looking for Kira". Light must have contacted her somehow and told her what to do. _She thought as she listened to L try and expose Light by asking him what he would do if he were Kira. He's lying through his teeth. Serenity thought until what L said to Light next caught her off guard.

"That's a good point, well it would be a problem if you were Kira because, I feel that you're the first friend I've ever had." He said in a slightly sad tone, taking another sip of his coffee. Serenity couldn't help feeling a little hurt and jealous, she shook her head slightly. _No I cant feel jealous, its against an angels principals. But I… _She trailed off in thought as the two continued their brief friendly conversation. After Light left the Task Force went about their separate business in trying to figure out who the second Kira was. Serenity took her break and went to the kitchen, she needed comfort food, she needed chocolate. She heard someone open the door, put didn't look up from the pile of Oreos in front of her.

"Serenity, are you okay?" She looked up at L from her cross-legged seat on the counter.

"What makes you ask?" She asked in a smart tone, he sighed.

"Well for one, I know you well enough to know that sixty percent of the time that when you eat chocolate it is because you are upset." She sighed irritated and hoped off the counter.

"Okay you caught me." She said putting her hands up briefly in a mocking way.

"Serenity you know I didn't mean what I said. I was trying to expose our main suspect." L reasoned with her, putting a thin hand on her shoulder. She looked at his pale skin against her dark shirt.

"I know I guess, its just that ever since I came you haven't seemed to really care."

"Of course I care, you've been my only and best friend for years Serenity. I suppose the only logical explanation for my actions is that I care." She looked at him with a questioning expression in her blue eyes. "If Kira found out that I am personally close to anyone on the Task Force, he might go so far as to kill that person to get to me, and now with the second Kira who only needs a face it's even more dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you on my account." His dark grey eyes had a worried look in them and Serenity thought she saw a hint of fear before he blinked and his emotions were hidden again. He's right, I wouldn't put it past Light to try and kill me if he found out it would hurt L. _Unfortunately for him I cant die since I'm already dead, yippee for me. _She shoved the thought away and smiled throwing her arms around her friend in an embrace.

"Thank you L, I'm glad to know that you care. But don't worry, I'm not going to let Kira kill me haha, he couldn't lay a finger on me if he tried." She laughed and released her friend. "And I'm not going to let him hurt you." She said suddenly more serious. He noticed her now tense mood, he could tell she was thinking but he had never seen her become so serious. He decided to change the subject.

"Hey, are you going to finish the rest of those?" He asked, pointing to the stack of Oreos on the counter as he pressed his thumb to his lips. Serenity smiled.

"I think I can split um with you." She said, playfully nudging L's shoulder. She was glad that her friend still cared after all these years and it was good to finally have some quality time with him. But she knew the brief moment of happiness would be one of the few and far between during this case.

**Me: Finally I get somewhere with Serenity and L. Aw their so cute XD**

**Serenity and L: 0-0 **

**Serenity: You do know that we can hear you right?**

**Me: I've been discovered! Duck for cover! :O**

**Matsuda: Haha Serenity and L sitting in a tree K-I-S**

**Serenity: Say one more letter Matsuda and I will freaking kill you with my bare hands.**

**Matsuda: …..**

**Serenity: That's better.**

**L: Now that that awkward moment is over, where are Light and Rem.**

**Me and Serenity: … "look at each other mischievously"**

**Me: We took care of them…**

**Matsuda: You killed them? :o**

**Serenity: Worse… much worse.**

**Me: Tell me your torture plans for Light and Rem, I can't think of punishment bad enough for trying to kill L so why don't you help out : D Hope you liked the chapter! Reviewers get to have Oreos with L!**


	10. Nightmarish Memories

**Author note**

**Oh my God I am so sorry this took so freakin long! I've been busy reading a required book, writing in the multiple books I have and all that stuff but to make it up to you all I have the next two chapters nearly complete and both should be up within the week. Again I'm sorry for the extremely ridiculous delay! I grovel for you all to forgive me! D :**

**Welcome Danni Daedalus and minogirl01 and LaughingAngelsGibberish to the reviewers. I love all of you and thanks so much! : D**

**I do not own Death Note, Mercedes or Ghirardelli. (Oh that's a triple whammy, I'm gonna go cry in the corner now.) I do however own Serenity, Richard and the other random people that show up! ; D**

**So in this chapter I wanted to show a bit more of Serenity's past so that's what the dream/flashback was for. I just felt that I didn't really explain it enough in the 1****st**** chapter so here you go.**

**Hope you all enjoy : )**

When L got the hair samples off of the video tapes, Serenity decided to examine them first. In other words she took the information from Watari, offering to deliver it to L herself. Of course she would do that after she looked at the evidence her self. She felt odd standing in front of the room, but she could tell if someone was coming so it didn't matter. She held the bags up to the light. None of these look like that girls hair. _That doesn't make any sense, I'm sure that girl I saw was the second Kira, I could feel it! Grah this doesn't make any sense. _She sighed. Debating over it in her head wasn't going to help anything, she knew L would be able to figure it out so decided to go in and give him the evidence.

"Here Ryuzaki, this is the evidence that Watari collected." She said, handing him the small plastic bags.

"Thank you." He picked up each delicately and held them to the light as he examined them with his darkly rimed eyes. After a few moments of muttering to himself and looking at the contents of each bag in turn he said something of interest. "Mr. Yagami, if I die within the next few days your son is Kira." L said in his usual monotone, not stopping or looking away from his work. Serenity couldn't help but flinch at L talking about his own death, she knew that she would stop it and that it wasn't time yet but it still bothered her.

"What did you just say Ryuzaki?" Soichiro shouted, infuriated at the fact that the detective suspected his son.

"Yeah how much do you suspect him anyway?" Matsuda asked not upset, just curious.

"The truth is I don't know what to think anymore, I've never been in a situation like this before…" L said. Serenity caught something._ What is that, I've never heard him sound like that, is he afraid? Of course, who wouldn't be afraid of dieing at the hands of someone who can kill by any means was frightening. _Serenity thought back to her own death, so painful. She remembered her last thought, L. She wouldn't let him be afraid like this, she would do something when the others weren't around. "Well if Kira and the second Kira are working together then things aren't looking good for me. Given that I may not be thinking as clearly as I usually do. Maybe I just suspect him because we have no one else. But if I am killed then please assume that your so is Kira." L finished, staring blankly into his coffee mug. Soichiro stormed into the adjoining room furious, and was followed by Matsuda and Aizawa. _Pissy pissy, though I do pity the chief. His son is a evil crazy murderer, poor old guy, no one deserves to go through that. _She looked at L with compassion when she saw the distant look in his eyes. She walked over to him and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. She picked up his coffee cup, took a sip stared at it thoughtfully and finished the overly sweet cup and replaced it on the table next to her. L just looked at her sadly not really caring about his stolen coffee and hung his head.

"L," She started lifting his chin so that his eyes met hers. "You are not going die any time soon, I swear it." She said in a serious and stern voice as her oceanic eyes bored holes into his ash like pools.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked in a distant voice. "Ever since this case started I've been hearing the bells." Serenity knew what hearing the bells meant, that death was coming soon. She had faintly heard the bells when she herself lay dieing, she wouldn't let that happen to L. She held in her emotions as she thought of her existence now, a foe life to fool the people around her into not suspecting anything strange but whether she seemed alive or not the truth that she was dead saddened her greatly. Though Serenity hated knowing that she was dead and she couldn't do anything to change that, she enjoyed being able to spend time with L and the Task Force. Her focus returned to L as she shook the saddening truths from her head.

"You need not fear the bells. Trust me L, as long as I'm around you will not die." She assured him, removing her hand from beneath his chin. He smiled one of his rare smiles at her. He placed a tentative ivory hand on her own darker one.

"Thank you Serenity, but I don't know if even your resilient spirit can prevent Kira from getting what he wants, and right now that is my death." He said with a sad smile.

"Suit yourself my friend but you can't do anything to change my mind. If Kira kills anyone else on this Task Force its going to be me, and he's goin' down with me."

"Please don't talk like that Saga, this case is difficult enough. If you were to be killed by Kira, I don't know what I'd do." He turned his gaze away and stared at the floor, trying to hide the slightly embarrassed look on his face with his shaggy black hair.

"Sorry." She said, patting his hand. She examined his face, the face she knew so well. She tried to change the subject to something less dark and depressing.

"You're planning something L, what is it." He looked at her in surprise briefly.

"I think I know who the second Kira is, and I'm sure I know who the first Kira is. I'll tell you when I discuss it with the rest of the Task Force." She nodded and they both headed to the other room. When L explained his plan it seemed fool proof, he also knew the name of the supposed second Kira from Watari's research. _So that's the second Kira's name, _Serenity thought as L explained his suspicions and plans for the suspect. _Misa Amane._

"So Ryuzaki, you plan on meeting Light today?" Serenity asked.

"Yes I do."

"Exactly how will that get to Misa Amane?" Irritation flecking Aizawa's tone.

"We know that the first person that Amane came into contact with in the Kanto was Light Yagami, the evidence we have suggests highly that she is the second Kira, and unfortunately that fact raises the possibility of Light being Kira by a large percentage."

"So what do you plan to do?" Soichiro asked, still distressed about the suspicion of his son.

"I plan on paying Light a visit today. Hopefully Amane will make a slip and try to contact him, either way… Mr. Mogi, I want you to apprehend her today, blindfold her so that she won't be able to use her "Shinigami power". Tell her she is being taken in for suspicion of being the second Kira, perhaps this will confirm her identity and possibly lure Kira to expose himself to us." L explained as he scanned their faces briefly.

"I'll get a group together and we will apprehend her, she has a photo shoot today, we'll intercept before she gets there." Mogi said, standing up to leave. L nodded in approval.

"Can I drive the get-away-car?" Serenity asked a little excitedly. L gave her a skeptical look.

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to drive the vehicle that the suspect is apprehended in. Go ahead." L replied. Serenity jumped up and fisted the air. Noticing the looks she was receiving she calmed down and collected herself.

"I'll go catch up with Mogi, we'll get Misa Amane in custody before the end of the day." She said hurriedly and dashed out the door after Mogi. _So the fun begins. _She smiled to herself as she ran down the hotel halls. This case was going to get a lot more interesting for the worlds fourth best detective.

"Mogi!" Serenity called as she finally caught up with him at the hotel door. He stopped and looked at her questioningly. "Looks like I'm gonna be your shofur for this arrest so to speak." She laughed. Mogi laughed as well, Serenity's random giggles were infectious to anyone. "So what's the plan?" She asked after she calmed down.

"I know a few officers that might be willing to help us out for one arrest, so I'll call them and we'll set this plan in motion." Mogi replied, pulling out his cell-phone and dialing a number as he followed Serenity to the car. Watari had two cars with him, one to shofur L, and the other for his own use or the task force. Serenity stared at the black Mercedes with a mischievous grin as she twirled the keys around her finger. _This is going to be fun. _Serenity thought as she clicked the unlock button. _Time to speed in sexy German style to arrest the second Kira. Oh yeah this is going to be fun. _Serenity sped down the road to Lights university, Serenity assumed that this Misa girl would slip, from the videos she just seemed to be an idiot. Mogi was in the passenger seat next to her, the officers they recruited were behind them, struggling to catch up with the speeding Serenity. She felt lucky to be driving in a police arrest, she was sure that if she wasn't she would have had a couple tickets and have her license evoked for reckless driving. She stopped the car on the side of the street near the university when she spotted the young culprit Misa being dragged away be someone who must have been the girls manager. Serenity pulled out her phone to tell the officers in thee other car that it was time to move in. she motioned Mogi out of the car, tossing him the blind fold and got out herself. She watched as Mogi and the other officers went to apprehend their suspect wile she readied the car for her arrival. Mogi soon arrived flanked by the other officers, with a squirming handcuffed and blindfolded Misa in his strong grip. Serenity took the young teen and strapped her into the back seat, she hated doing this to one so young, but she reminded herself that the girl was a murderer. She wanted to say something comforting, but restrained herself and got back into the car and pulled out her cell-pone. It rang until a familiar voice answered.

"Yes?" L asked on the other end of the line.

"Ryuzaki, this is Saga. We have the fugitive in custody and are on route to the secure location. Are you with Light?" Serenity said as she drove around another corner, not wanting to jostle the poor girl to much, so Serenity for one of the few times in her life wasn't speeding.

"Yes I see, so its done the?" He replied. Serenity knew that meant he was with Light.

"Uh-huh. We have her secure and blindfolded in the back, she can't hear us up front. And Ryuzaki, please be careful." Serenity said in a kind voice. They both hung up, and Serenity continued driving on to their destination to meat up with Watari.

Serenity couldn't help when it came to restraining Misa in her cell. Her emotions and compassion for others get the best of her. And though that helped her solve many of her cases, she couldn't bring herself to help tie up the girl, murderer or not. She and Mogi headed back to headquarters in silence, neither wanting to talk about the girls angry cries, insults, and accusations. Even Serenity was able to figure out that Misa had an incredibly unnatural devotion to Light.

Three days after they had apprehended Misa she began to talk. She begged for them to kill her as she threw indults at her captors. Serenity tried hard to keep her emotions in check, it pained her to see one so young beg for death and try to attempt killing herself. The members were all confused as she seemed to be talking to herself, but Serenity knew who she was talking to, her shingami. She was begging her shingami to kill her. After days of nothing she began to speak again, sending more insults only she acted entirely different. _What's going on, she's asking strange, almost like she's been brain washed. Like she doesn't remember why we apprehended her or that she's the second Kira. Is that even possible? Ah even after death my existence just has to be complicated! _Serenity thought angrily to herself. She was tired, a day of just sitting and watching Misa on screen was taking a told on her kind heart. She felt herself drifting off to sleep, but her dreams were haunted by dark memories from her past.

_She was in a car, she recognized the people in front. It was a gut feeling that the man and woman in the front seat were her parents. She looked to her left and saw the boy sitting next to her. He was surprisingly familiar, her older brother. She couldn't remember the names of her family and she hated that. _

"_Hey sis you wanna play I Spy or something? I'm bored." Her brother asked poking her arm. Serenity was thinking of what to say when she suddenly replied. Then she realized this wasn't an ordinary dream, this was reliving a memory. _

"_I don't know Rick, I'm kinda tired." Younger Serenity replied, giving a fake yawn._

"_Aw come on Serenity! Mom make her have some fun!" Her brother complained._

"_Both of you should be nicer to each other. Serenity play with your big brother, and you mister, you're older and you should act like it." Their mother scolded the two children kindly. "Isn't that right honey?" _

"_Of course." Their father smiled back at the quickly. But in the blink of an eye that their father looked away from the road he didn't notice the truck coming at them straight on._

"_DAD lookout!" Serenity screamed. It was two late, the two vehicles collided head on. Serenity's vision was blurry, she felt pain everywhere from the shock of impact. She looked around with her blurry vision, she looked in horror at he bleeding brother beside her and at her bleeding parents up font. She screamed, but she was losing blood fast and everything went black. Suddenly the scene of her memory dream changed. She was in what appeared to be a hospital room, there was a nurse near her who came over when Serenity woke up._

"_Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She asked as she started to check certain medical machinery attached to Serenity._

"_Where are my parents, and my brother?" Serenity asked, not bothering to answer the nurses question._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but your parents and brother have gone on a trip, there fine though." The woman smiled, though their was pity in her eyes._

"_Don't patronize me!" Serenity yelled at her. "I may be five but if my parents and brother are dead then just tell me!" She sobbed. The nurse tried to comfort her as she apologized to the weeping girl. The scene changed again to what seemed to be the hospitals waiting room. An old man was sitting next to her._

"_So Serenity, do you think you would like to accept my offer and come to Wammy's." Watari asked the young girl._

"_I'll go Mr. Watari, but only because I don't have anywhere else to go."_

"_There, there little one. It will all turn out well, I'm sure you'll be excepted into the orphanage with open arms. " Serenity nodded and latched her tiny fingers around Watari's hand as he led her to the car that would take her to the orphanage, to her new home. The scene changed again and she was in Wammy's. She was clinging to someone's arm, she looked up to see the face of an angry L, he looked to be around thirteen._

"_L why do you hang out with her? She's so weird." A girl around their age asked. She had short blonde hair and cruel blue eyes. The boy next to her only grunted, his brown hair hiding whatever emotion was in his brown eyes._

"_She's not weird, she's special! And she's my friend. If you want to be my friend so badly then why don't you try being nice to me and her." L said wrapping her in a tighter hug, his voice in a rare angry tone. Serenity remembered how she felt at that, happy, amazed, grateful, and something else for her best and only friend._

"_Whatever L. Come on Holly, lets go." The boy grunted, pushing himself off the wall and moving to leave. Kat shot Serenity another glare and stormed out._

"_Whatever you say Kato." The girl growled as she followed her companion._

"_Thanks L, it was nice of you to stand up for me." Serenity said, releasing her grip on him and stood up._

"_Serenity, nothing would stop me from helping my best friend." L said with a rare smile._

"_Thanks anyway buddy." She said, playfully punching his shoulder. Suddenly she was alone on her bed, she felt an overwhelming feeling of grief and loneliness. She remembered the day well, the day after L had left. Their was a knock on the door, causing her to look away from her sketch covered walls._

"_Come in." She called quietly, struggling to conceal her grief._

"_What's the matter S? Still upset about your boyfriend leaving?" A cold voice asked with a cruel laugh. Serenity didn't flinch, she only glared at the boy now in her room._

"_What the hell do you want B?" She growled at the dark haired boy who could have been L's twin, except for his eyes. The two teens stood in a stare down, Serenity's calming blue verses Beyond's unsettling red ones. _

"_Oh can't I just drop in and say hello to a friend? And since I am second to succeed L when something happens to him, we should get to know each other."_

"_Nothing is going to happen to him!" She snapped, he laughed in response. Suddenly he seemed distracted, staring above Serenity's head with a confused expression on his face. "What is it B?" She asked. Her and the strange boy had never been friends exactly, always neutral towards each other. This was due to the fact that they were opposites, she was good and he was evil, as simple and complex as that. Beyond cocked his head to the side._

"_Your lifespan, its incredibly short."_

"_That doesn't make any sense, how can you even tell?"_

"_Trust me Serenity Karther, I know these things."_

"_I don't trust you as far as I can thr… wait, how do you know my name B?" He only laughed and left. "B! Beyond Birthday! … damn you B!"_

Serenity's dream, or line of flashbacks continued through her death, to L's death. Only in her dream she couldn't save him, and the world fell to Kira. She screamed as she shock the images from her head, her eyes snapping open, She should feel the sweat that beaded her brow and the soft denim beneath her head.

"Serenity its all right, calm down." She could hear L's concerned voice above her. She turned her head to look up, her eyes met his briefly before she pushed herself up and out of the awkward position of her head in his lap. She hid the blush and immediately tried to change the subject.

"Soo… has Amane said anything?" She asked as she adjusted herself on the couch, finally settling in a normal sitting position.

"Besides her incoherent babbling, no." L paused before continuing in a slightly less monotonous voice. "Are you alright? You were mumbling and whimpering in your sleep. What was the dream about, you can talk about it.. If you'd like." Serenity gave him an odd look, L had been more emotional lately, something Serenity wasn't used to with him.

"It was nothing, just a nightmare." She dismissed, focusing her attention on the screen.

"You really are stubborn aren't you." She shot a glare in L's direction but her hostility died down immediately.

"It was like a flashback I guess." She looked at him with sad eyes. "My parents and brother, you, H and K, me, and… B." His eyes hardened at the mention of the three other Wammy kids. She stood up abruptly. "I should go to bed." She said and turned to leave. The hand on her arm stopped her, her skin tingling from the touch.

"What did B say?" L asked calmly as she met his gaze.

"It was just something creepy he said about my lifespan back when you first left."

"What did he say?" His voice remained emotionless, but his eyes screamed in desperation and concern.

"It was stupid and irrelevant. But he said that my life san was incredibly short, and then he… and then he said my name. And I NEVER told B my name, EVER. It was just creepy." Serenity replied quietly as a shiver went trough her, but whether that was from the fear of Beyond or L's hand sliding up her arm to her shoulder, she didn't know. Serenity looked into her friends sad eyes.

"Well your fine, so I guess B was wrong. It's alright Serenity, I won't let anything happen to you." _But that little red eyed psycho was right, I did have a short lifespan, I only lived for ten years after he told me that. But how could he have possibly known that I would die young? Premonitions? I don't know why I even bother thinking about it. I'm dead. B was right. End of story. _Serenity thought, giving L a weak smile.

"I know, and I won't let anything happen to you either Mr. Monotone." She chuckled, punching him lightly in the chest. Neither of them could find the will to move their hands, both lost in the others gaze. Serenity move her head closer to his and he responded and closed the distance. They stood their, their faces barely an inch apart. Serenity felt L's warm sweet breath on her face, it was making it hard for her to breath, it was intoxicating. In that moment she wanted nothing more but to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers. _This isn't right Serenity. You're an angel, he's a human. You're dead, he's alive. You can't do this to him. It could tear you both apart. _She turned her attention back to L, her conscience was right. _I can't do this. _She realized with a pang that it was probably for the best for both of them. She turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry L." She whispered and she ran back to where the others were sleeping. In that moment she felt her heart brake, even in death she still felt suffering. She silently cried herself to sleep, returning to her haunting dreams. L stared after Serenity confused. _What just happened? Did I do something wrong? _L sighed. He was utterly emotionally befuddled at what had happened between him and Serenity. It had been the oddest sensation to have her so close to him and he didn't understand any of it., his emotions or his fluttering heart. He shock it from his mind, this Kira case was the most difficult thing he had ever worked on, but his emotions and feelings towards Serenity were even harder to figure out.

The morning and day that followed Serenity and L's confusing encounter were uneventful to say the least. Misa did nothing but babble nonsense about stalkers and perverts and Serenity avoided L like he had the plague. She went about her work as her mind drifted, she would have at least thought that after she died that someone would make things less perplexing_. L's just a friend, last night was nothing. I mean awkward situations like that happen between friends all the time right? Yeah, were just friends. _Serenity tried to convince herself as she took another bite from her chocolate bar.

"_That's not what your heart says Serenity." _She nearly chocked when she heard the voice in her head, it sure as Hell was not her conscience.

"_Who the Hell are you?" _She mentally snapped at the mysterious speaker in her mind.

"_You know you always seem to greet me like that. You don't recognize my voice? Really? You told me yourself that you never forgot a voice." _It replied innocently.

"_Richard is that you?"_

"_Who else?" The other angel said._

"_You're hilarious. How are you talking to me anyway?"_

"_Angelic telepathy you could call it, I can hear and feel your thoughts ands emotions when I feel like it, and now I'd like to help you out."_

"_Well you picked a great time, I could have used your help a while ago, like way BEFORE I nearly kissed my best friend."_

"_You may think of him that way, but your heart says differently." _Serenity didn't bother to answer and just gave Richard a mental punch before returning her focus to her work, expelling him from her mind angrily.

"What does he know anyway." She grumbled as she shuffled her pile of papers and took another bite of Ghirardelli.

"What does who know?" Serenity jumped in surprise.

"Dear Lord Matsuda, you scared the hell outa me!" She said trying to smooth out her frayed nerves.

"Oh sorry, you were just kind of spaced out for a while." Matsuda replied quickly. Getting Serenity upset wasn't something he delighted in doing, especially since her attitude had been less then good that day.

"Save it."

"So… who were you talking about." The other detective asked her as he took a seat in one of the chairs that surrounded the small table.

"No one."

"Oh really?" Matsuda enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Matsuda, don't push it." Serenity growled at the other detective. Matsuda threw his hands up and stood.

"I surrender, peace." He said as he backed away form her. _Could this day get any more ridiculous. _She thought bitterly. As she said that their was a knock on the door and it was opened to reveal none other than Light. _Oh great Kira's here to make the atmosphere even more uncomfortable._ When Light started talking about how he could quite possibly be Kira subconsciously and that he wanted L to put him in a cell under surveillance Serenity started suspecting that it was a ploy. _How stupid does he think we are? Wait Light's not a moron, this is obviously a ruse to try and throw us off, or it's part of some other elaborate plan. Whatever the case I don't trust him no mater how innocent he acts, I can feel that shinigami of his and I can feel his evil. This kid is an evil genius if I know one, and I did in fact know and evil genius psycho killer. _Serenity thought grudgingly as Light handed himself over. Serenity was frustrated, yet again she found herself in a situation where she couldn't tell anyone that Light was just putting up an act, that he was Kira. She was starting to get really sick of how difficult everything was, it seemed to be more complicated then when she was alive.

She personally escorted Light to his cell along with Mogi. They seemed to be becoming the members of the Task Force that arrested and locked people up. Serenity forced Light forward with a push to his handcuffs, towards his cell. She grabbed the short chain before she let Kira into his cell.

"I don't know what you're doing Light, but it seems pretty suspicious to me. And trust me if you really are Kira I promise you that I will bring you to justice, and if you aren't well then I'm sorry you have to go through this." She whispered gruffly in his ear. Light flinched. _What is with this woman? Does she really suspect me as Kira? But how would she know, I've been so careful to hide the evidence that pointed to me, well except Misa but that's not the point. The point is that this woman knows something, as soon as I get out and get my memories back I'll have kill her. Saga Vetta you're time is running out. _Light thought with grim satisfaction as e seated himself on the bed in his cell. This plan would work, he just knew it.

Light's imprisonment took a tool on Soichiro, he even insisted to be locked away until his son was cleared of suspicion. Serenity pitied him, his love and loyalty to his son was deep and it broke Serenity's heart to see anyone in such stressful torment. With the chief imprisoned along with Light the Task Force's numbers were reduced yet again, their numbers from seven to five. The decrease in the number of detectives did nothing to slow the case, they had their two main suspects in custody, now all that was left to do was wait.

**Hope ya'll liked it : )**

**Okay so some of you guys gave me Light/Rem torture so here the are! ; )**

**Matsuda: So what did you guys do to Light and Rem?**

**Me and Serenity stare off into space as the flash back starts.**

**Light: Where are we? "looks down to see that he and Rem are chained to chairs"**

**Me: For killing L and or attempting to do so, you are being ruthlessly punished. Rem, you're up first ya little death demon.**

**Rem: What are you going to do. **

**Serenity: "laughs evilly and adjusts Rem's chair" Your going to watch as we make Misa suffer. **

**Me and Serenity: "pulls out candy bars and peal the dramatically. Starts to slit Misa's wrists with candy bar wrappers."**

**Rem: NNOOOOO! D'X**

**Me: That's what you get for killin L bitch! "Rem starts to cry as Misa slowly dies of blood loss."**

**Serenity: She's suffered enough, lets put her outa her misery. "pulls out rocket launcher and blows Rem to oblivion."**

**Me: Okay Light its my turn, you're goin down! "throws Light into an eternal unimaginable pit of eternal pain and suffering."**

**Light: AAAHHHHHH! XO**

**Me: That's what we did.**

**Matsuda: 0.o Oh my God, you guys are sick and twisted aren't you.**

**Me and Serenity: Yep. : D**


	11. Kira's Revival

**Author note**

**OMG I am SSOOOO sorry I took so long to update! D : Can you all ever forgive me?**

**Serenity: No**

**Me: Shut up! o-0**

**Anyway I apologize for my delay and the length of this chapter but chap 12 should be up within the week depending on school work and volleyball. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for your support. I'm sorry if this chapter skips some details but it was already long enough and I kind of wanted to get to the point of the story. Hope it doesn't suck.**

**I do not own Death Note, I only own Serenity, Richard, and the other random people that pop up!**

**Hope you like it : )**

The week that followed Light's confinement dragged by in an uneventful blur. No criminals died after Kira's confinement, but Serenity suspected nothing less. But the angel also expected that this entire charade by Light. Something wasn't right with this whole ordeal, Serenity could feel it, the boy still resonated evil and she still felt the shinigami's presence. Light continued to act like he was mortified by the fact that he "could be" Kira but the next day flipped the investigation upside-down. Serenity was effected the most by Lights new behavior, it confused her more than any of the others. When Light had said "get rid of it" she had felt Ryuk's presence disappear and the evil within Light turn into a confused and frightened innocence. _This doesn't make any sense, its like he's been brainwashed or something. Like when the shinigami left so did his memory of being Kira, now he's not even evil at all. Maybe getting rid of the shinigami and death note gets rid of the memory of it. That must be it, it's the only explanation! _Serenity realized with a slight feeling of victory. _Wait if that's the case then Light is now innocent and Kira could quite possibly never be brought to justice. No, Light doesn't seem to be the person to let go of that kind of power without a plan to get it back. Which means that there's a high possibility that he would put someone in his, well Kira's place temporarily until he regained the death note. That little genius of a scum bag, I should have figured that out sooner! Oh you're clever Light, but not clever enough. _Even though Serenity figured it out, as the days passed she continued to think about how useless her information was. It was a rule from the divine not to interfere further with the affairs of the living then being their to protect your human unless they discovered what you were and asked for it. Serenity was already treading on thin ice by helping out with the investigation in the first place, if she divulged what she knew not only would no one believe her, but she didn't know the consequences of doing so and she wasn't eager to find out what they were.

More than a month passed and the remaining team members weren't making any progress with their two now clueless captives and Soichiro continued to refuse leaving without his son. And adding to the stress was the fact that Kira began killing again when both Light and Misa had no access to their death notes, the case was getting more and more complicated. Patience was waning thin and tensions were high. Serenity and L were still uncomfortable near each other, but Serenity no longer went out of her way to avoid him. Finally, Serenity came up with a plan to solve the Task Force's little dilemma.

"I think I have a solution to our little problem." The angel stated from her spot leaning against the wall.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan on fixing our "little" problem? We need the chief, Light's innocent, and Misa Amane is completely clueless. The only problem is Ryuzaki's inability to see all that!" Aizawa retorted angrily at the only woman on the Task Force.

"Calm down Aizawa, lets just hear her out." Matsuda reasoned, not wanting yet another fight to start between the two detectives.

"Thanks Matsuda. I have an idea to settle once in for all if Light or Misa is Kira," Serenity paused. _This is stupid, I already know that Light is… no scratch that, he was Kira and Misa was the second Kira. But we could use the new oblivious and innocent Light to help us find the knew Kira. Misa will continue to be useless and Soichiro will return to the force. This plan could work, it's a little sadistic for me and it feels… wrong. But this has to be done. _She took a deep breath before she continued. "We all know that Mr. Yagami would probably kill his son and then himself if Light was convicted as Kira right?" This was met with shocked and angry stares for her even bringing that touchy subject up. Seeing and feeling the hostility practically flowing off the angry Aizawa Serenity stepped quickly to her own defense. She held her hands up in a sign of peace. "Just hear me out. I'm was thinking, what if we put our two suspects in a position where it would be that they would have to kill Soichiro to live them selves. If they have this killing power then don't you think at least Misa wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone if Light was in danger. I mean she is obviously deeply and almost unnaturally in love with the boy so if he were to be threatened…"

"What the Hell are you getting at Serenity?" Aizawa snapped, balling his fists in anger.

"Well if you would stop interrupting and let me finish!" She growled back. She let out a deep breath to compose herself. "Anyway, what I'm saying is that we need to devise a fool proof plan the would either expose our captives as Kira, or prove that they're not." There was a heavy silence that followed her words.

"I agree, and I think I have a plan in mind." L finally spoke up, for the first time turning from the monitor in front of him to face the three other detectives in the room.

"You to Ryuzaki? How is her little "plan" supposed to help?" Aizawa growled as he absently jabbed a finger in Serenity's direction.

"She's right. Mr. Yagami could easily be the one to help out our current situation. I have an idea that may prove useful. We could have Mr. Yagami take Amane and Light to their "execution" for being Kira and the second Kira. He would do this under the pretenses that I was convinced of their identities and that the governments had agreed to this arrangement. From their he could take it upon himself to kill his son, from what he's already told me that's not to farfetched. A possible threat to Light's life would lead Amane or possibly Light to kill Mr. Yagami without question if they are Kira and the second Kira. Amane wouldn't hesitate because of her deep devotion to Light, and Light wouldn't hesitate because if he is Kira, Kira would not even need a second thought to save himself which was proven when the FBI agents were killed." Matsuda stared at him dumbfounded and Aizawa just continued to glare daggers at both of the mysterious Wammy detectives.

"But the chief… what if he doesn't agree to do this? He has already suffered enough stress and worry, pretending to threaten his son's life could throw him over the edge!" Matsuda exclaimed, looking between his three team members with a pleading look on his face. "I couldn't do that to the chief, I just couldn't." Matsuda hung his head in shame. He couldn't bring himself to support anything that could possibly hurt Soichiro, the old man had been like a father to him ever since he had joined the NPA and possibly hurting his mentor just felt wrong. A comforting hand found his shoulder.

"I don't like doing this to the chief any more than you do. But it's the only way to find out what really is going on in this whole Kira situation. We're doing this to help everybody, and it will help the chief to." Serenity not only directed her comforting words at Matsuda, but slightly at L and Aizawa as well. The chief was important in a different way to all of them. Aizawa seemed to finally understand what needed to be done.

"Ryuzaki, you should tell the chief of your plan so we can all be rid of this damn stress." he said, his tone calmer.

"Yes Mr. Aizawa I suppose I should. Thank you for understanding." L replied as he proceeded to speak into the microphone connected to Soichiro's cell. And just like that another plan was set into motion.

Serenity watched the monitor displaying the inside of Soichiro's car. As much as she thought this plan could help she didn't like one major detail, the gun. The mere thought of the pistol in Soichiro's pocket made her uncomfortable and nervous, blank bullet or not it was a gun. She supposed the only reason that she harbored such unreasonable fear was because she had died at gun point. She shivered slightly as she remembered the sound and mostly she remembered the pain, that searing and excruciating pain that she felt when the bullet met her heart. Oh yes Serenity Karther hated guns, she despised their very existence. She pitied the two teens, she hadn't had time to fear her fate before the trigger was pulled, but these kids could die of fright once they saw a gun pointed at Light's head whether they were murderers or not Serenity pitied them. She was jarred from her thoughts by the resounding bang that came from Soichiro's gun as he pulled the trigger. Serenity let out a startled yelp as she jumped back, memories of the pain flooding back to her. She knew the bullet was a blank so her initial shock soon passed and she composed herself, Matsuda just gave her an odd look but didn't question his team member.

When Light and Misa arrived they seemed relatively at ease, like the events that had happened in the car with Mr. Yagami had never happened. With their memories wiped they seemed to have regained the naivety and innocence of youth.

"Are you sure this is necessarily Ryuzaki?" Light asked as he held up the wrist that was cuffed to a chain attached to the great detective.

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you." L replied.

"So is this what you meant when you said you would be together twenty-four hours a day with him? Looking at you I would never have guessed. Are you on that side of the fence Ryuzaki?" Misa asked slyly.

"Like I told you I'm not doing this because I want to."

"Yeah suure…"

"Oh shut up you, you're lucky we don't chain you to the wall." Serenity snapped as she began to get more and more annoyed with the petite blond.

"She's right actually, at first I considered chaining you to Saga for safety. But luckily for you I decided against it." L added seriously.

"Wait, What?" Serenity gave L a dangerous look, he took the hint.

"Well I wasn't sure if Amane could be trusted so I thought it would be a good idea to keep her under surveillance at all times and since you are the only woman here it seemed to be the best idea." He explained without a single hint of emotion.

"What?" She asked again with more emphasis. She glanced at Misa briefly. _If I wasn't dead, I think I would be talked and annoyed to death if I had to be chained to little Miss Obsessive over their. How dare L even think of torturing me like that! I mean he watched the surveillance cameras, he knows how annoying that little killer is_. Serenity thought with a hint of angered annoyance. _He knows how much I'm not a people person. _

"Yeah he actually went over that plan with me." L shot Matsuda a glare that kill for divulging their little secret meeting. _I should have never trusted that idiot with a plan. _L thought as he prepared himself for the inevitable beating that would come with Serenity's rage.

"RYUZAKI!" Serenity screamed as she tried to prevent herself from leaping over the coffee table at her childhood friend. But the fact that she had preformed the touch meant that she couldn't harm him and even if she could she would be the one feeling the pain.

"Saga I…" Serenity halted L's attempt at apology by holding her hand in front of her, daring for him to continue past her stop sign.

"Ha see keeping Light from me made your girlfriend angry. See what happens when you keep us apart." Misa stated enthusiastically as she attached herself to Light's arm with a triumphant expression on her face. Serenity's eye twitched at the comment and she shot a glare in Misa's direction accompanied with an angry hiss.

"Light please make Misa stop talking now." L begged.

As the atmosphere cooled the conversation drifted to more pressing and less dangerous subjects and was completely calmed when Aizawa forcibly shoved Misa out of the room to the relief of everyone in it. When Light asked if they could find a better base strategy then skipping from hotel to hotel Serenity for the first time agreed with him. She hated Light for the deeds he had done even though angels were taught not to hate she couldn't help it, but Light was or at least had been evil and it was in an angels nature to hate evil. Serenity hated Light, but now that he had apparently been mind-wiped she was just confused, she nearly missed the presence of his shinigami which came as a shock because she hated the damn death gods presence. As it turned out L had had a headquarters being built all along for the exact purpose of staying in one place. The building was quite big and impressive to say the least.

When the building was finished everyone began to settle in to their new advanced base of operations. Serenity had adjusted quite nicely to the new living arrangements. Her car was parked in the underground garage and she had commandeered nearly half a floor of the building despite L's requests that she only have one room instead of half a floor which she guarded territorially, something Matsuda learned the hard way. Serenity had also covered the cameras in her room, telling L that she was a woman that deserved privacy or he would face her wrath, which remembering her temper at others in their childhood he didn't protest. The reason she wanted privacy in her room was the fact that not only were her poor wings getting sore, she wanted to eventually be able to do some "stealthy observation".

She, Matsuda, and Soichiro were watching the surveillance cameras in Misa's room so they could observe her and Light's date, plus L. Watching the cameras unnerved Serenity, she had rarely seen L depressed, no scratch that, she had _never _seen L depressed and it made her concerned. When she saw Light throw the first punch her protective instincts took over as she shared L's pain. _Damn that kid can throw a punch. _Serenity thought as she saw L fall back followed by Light as the chain dragged him down after. _Ha you dumb ass did you forget that you two were chained together? _

"I'm gonna go break em' up before the fight gets any worse." She said standing up from her seat on the swivel chair.

"How do you know that they're gonna fight? Light only punched him we don't know how L will react." Matsuda said.

"Trust me L's never one to take a hit without hitting back." _I should know, I taught him to always fight back. _"He follows the old saying "an eye for an eye" very closely." And with that she dashed out of the room to play peacemaker just as L dropped down and kicked Light in the face. The fight had officially begun. Serenity dashed to the elevator and quickly punched in Misa's floor number. She tapped her foot in impatience as the elevator made its way to the destination floor. When the elevator stopped and its doors opened Serenity darted out to find the living room of Misa's floor. She yanked the door open to reveal L getting ready to spin around for a expert kick and Light was pulling back for a punch. _Men. _Serenity thought, rolling her eyes. She quickly dropped low to the ground, swinging her leg to block L's kick as she launched her hand at Light's fist, griping it tightly. She maintained her balance perfectly, years of practicing capoeria really paid off. Both of them gave her surprised looks, L let the smallest of smirks flit across his lips.

"I see you've been practicing." L praised in a monotone. She replied with a wink before returning her attention to why she was here.

"Okay boys now I know that you both are a little testy but no need to duke it out alright. Now I'm going to release you two and if either of you makes a move to throw another hit I will fight you myself. And trust me that is not a fight you want, do I make myself clear?" The two young men nodded and Serenity removed her leg from its blocking position and released Light's fist. "See isn't it better to be civil. Now both of you are gonna be bruised." She looked both of them over, eyes lingering a bit longer and L. "Get some ice, you both look like Hell." She finished before walking out of the room. L and Light exchanged surprised glances and returned their composure.

"I think its safe to say that this date is over." L said as he straightened up a bit and began dragging Light towards the door. He felt his swollen eye gently, feeling the slight throb of pain and the now delicate soft skin. "And we do need some ice." He added. L and Light were both fortunate that they healed considerably fast, it only took a week for their various bruises to fade away.

No hostility remained as the days passed and everyone was almost relived when Light discovered the Yotsuba groups rise in stocks. It was not hard to see that many leaders of competitor companies were dieing, they had found were the new Kira was conected. The only problem was how to find him in person.

Matsuda was ecstatic to share the news with the chief, but Soichiro had his own news to share and it wasn't good.

"Mogi and I have already made up our minds on this. Aizawa, Matsuda, Saga, if you wish to continue working this case you will have to quit the NPA." Chief Yagami said gruffly. _How could the police cave? Unbelievable that they would risk the freedom of the world because of a threat, but I guess it's the only way to prevent unnecessary death, even if I do hate cowerdice._ Serenity thought bitterly, she didn't even need to consider the decision. The only reason she joined the NPA in the first place was so that she would eventually be on the Kira case, which she now was. The current employment in the police force was now unnecessary. Matsuda also agreed to quit with eagerness but Aizawa couldn't. He seemed to be on the fence for the decision between what he wanted to do to catch Kira and what he had to do to support his family. _Why isn't L saying anything? If he had enough money to build this skyscraper I'm sure he has enough to support us on a pay roll, he's bound to have a fortune. Maybe he's testing how strong we're all devoted to this case? But what do I know? I'm only the fourth best detective in the world… well was since I'm technically dead. Crap why does that little fact always have to come up?_ Serenity's little loyalty guess turned out to be right which caused Aizawa to be infuriated that he had to go through the stress of the decision and he quit the Task Force then and there, reducing the number of members yet again.

When L introduced Aiber and Weddy into the group the team was anything but trust worthy. Naturally Serenity didn't like the conman and thief because crimes were obviously frowned upon to angels. But being who she was Serenity was willing give second chances to most and possibly for the two criminals. Helping to catch Kira would be a way to redeem themselves in the eyes of the divine. Serenity soon let her hostility drop and actually began to appreciate the presence of the criminals, it was nice to finally have another woman on the team. She was thoroughly examining pictures of the Yotsuba Group's members, committing all their faces to her photographic memory. Watari's voice broke her concentration.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes what is it?" L asked.

"Detective Eraldo Coil has just received a request to investigate the identity of L." Serenity's eye gave an involuntary twitch at the other detectives name.

"Hey isn't Coil supposed to be the second greatest detective in the world after L? Who on earth would send such a request?" Soichiro asked. Serenity let out a huff of annoyance, she really didn't like Coil. When she had left Wammys she had been the worlds second best detective, but then Coil sowed up and she fell behind. She wasn't jealous, she only took cases when she thought they were important or when they were heartfelt, Coil took any case for the right amount of money, and also she didn't like getting kicked out of a place she held for more than a two and a half years.

"He's not so great." Serenity muttered under her breath. Watari continued by telling who sot out Coil's services.

"We had enough on our plate for this case as it was but now we have to deal with Coil as well." Soichiro said angrily, the case was strange enough and added complications would just make everyone more stressed.

"It's quite alright, the detective known as Eraldo Coil is me." L said through a mouthful of cake. The statement was met with shocked gasps from the rest of the Task Force, Serenity just stared at him openmouthed and dumbfounded. _L is Coil? Oh wait that kind of figures that L would be two of the people that surpass me as detectives. Impressive L… impressive. _Serenity thought as she recovered from the reveal. L continued shortly after letting his team have a moment to process the information. "It's quite simple really, three of the greatest detectives in the world: L, Coil, and Denauve are all actually me. It's my experience that people try to find out me identity using this method." L said picking the strawberry off the top of his cake and turning to face the three detectives behind him. "I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret." He said in an secretive tone as he dropped the small red fruit into Mogi's outstretched hand.

"Damn L you never cease to amaze me." Serenity commented while shaking her head. "All this time I thought I was competing against two very different people to regain my spot at second in the detective chain, and it was you all along. No wonder I could never get past Coil and Denauve, It's because I could never surpass you." She finished with a light hearted chuckle. "But I guess I can settle for fourth best." She smiled. L returned the gesture slightly before returning to explaining the plan to expose Kira within Yotsuba until he was disrupted by Watari's urgent voice.

"Ryuzaki, I've just received a distress signal from Matsuda's belt."

"Ah. Where is he?" L asked. _What did that idiot get himself into? _

"It seems to be coming from the head office of the Yotsuba group."

"Oh God, Matsuda you dumb ass." Serenity growled under her breath. _That idiot is going to blow our cover!_ Serenity had to try hard to restrain herself from laughing when L called Matsuda to find out if he was in trouble by using one of his many voice disguises. He had always had a talent at voice imitations when they were kids, some things never changed. After a while of watching Matsuda nearly blow his cover, Serenity finally spoke.

"So what are we gonna do to save Matsuda?" She asked calmly though her patience was wearing thin. She was not going to allow a friend of hers to die just because L wanted to assess the situation first, every moment wasted he was in more danger. L saw the pleading and fearful look in Serenity's eyes and it put a grip on his heart. He was momentarily distracted by Light's phone but the distraction gave him the time he needed to formulate a plan. After the teen hung up L griped his sleeve.

"Light there is a chance that we can save Matsuda," He said glancing at Serenity. "but we'll need Misa's help… and she'll listen to you won't she." Serenity shot him another quick look. "I'll explain my plan to Matsuda over the phone, that way we'll know if he's still alive and we might be able to save him. She listened in silence as L started to tell his plan to Matsuda.

"We're going to fake your death, that way they won't feel the need to try and kill you." Serenity listened with interest as L explained his plan. It was simple yet brilliant, Matsuda would pretend to be drunk and fall off the balcony. Of course he would land softly and be hidden while Aiber faked being a dead Matsuda and they would drive away in an ambulance with Aiber and Matsuda would be safe and everything would be alright. Serenity was impressed with L's plan and the second he mentioned that they needed an ambulance her brain hatched an idea. She let him finish his explanation then asked her question.

"Ryuzaki, if you don't mind I'd like to drive the ambulance to rescue Matsuda. I assure you that no one could get you there faster then me." L pondered the idea for a moment before responding.

"I don't see why not."

"Awesome! Now Ryuzaki, Light, you're coming with me on this little rescue mission. Come on lets go boys we got a dumb ass to save!" She said as she dashed excitedly to the elevator.

"Uh Saga, we need to get an ambulance first." Light pointed out.

"Oh come on kid you gotta stop focusing on the draw backs and be a little more optimistic. I can get the three of us to the nearest hospital, I show 'em my badge we get the ambulance and ta da we go save Matsuda." She stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world to understand.

"Uh okay then Saga but how do me, Aiber, and the chief get there." Mogi interjected.

"Watari will drive you." She shot back. "Now come on we're wasting time. Ryuzaki, Light come on." She said with a tone that meant she would except no argument as she proceeded out the door to the elevator.

"Why are women show impatient?" Matsuda asked.

"Maybe because we have to deal with slow witted men." Weddy replied before she took another drag at her cigarette. The five men in the room shot her annoyed glares, she simple shrugged and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

L and Light found Serenity in the underground parking garage, leaning against her Corvette.

"Get in." She said gruffly and then burst into a fit of laughter. Wiping her eyes she finally composed herself enough to continue. "I'm sorry I've just always wanted to say that all dramatic like." Light raised an eyebrow.

"Um Saga, you do know that car is only a two-seater right?"

"Nonsense there's a backseat, you're small enough to fit." Serenity replied as she swung herself into the drivers seat.

"But I'm chained to Ryuzaki!" Light argued.

"A little stretching never hurt anyone and seniority, so you're stuck in the back kid, sorry." With many muttered complaints Light positioned himself in the back seat and L in the passenger. Soon they were speeding down the road, both men fearing that their lives would end before Kira could get to them because of their companions reckless driving.

The receptionists at the hospital gave Serenity odd looks as they heard the young woman's request, especially when they saw that her two companions were chained together.

"Um miss, we cannot comply with your request unless we see that this isn't some kind of hoax or elaborate high jacking of government vehicle." The receptionist gave L and Light a skeptical look with her last sentence, her voice cold.

"Oh please, here's all the proof and identification you need." Serenity retorted as she pulled out her special S badge. The hospital worker scanned it quickly.

"So you're the infamous S huh. Well I don't see how that qualifies you to take one of our medical vehicles but there's not much of a choice, just be sure to return it." a broad grin spread across the female detectives face as the worker handed her the keys.

"Thank you miss." She said. She turned to her two companions. "Come on boy's, to the AMBULENCE!" She exclaimed with gusto and darted to the emergency parking. Serenity leapt into the drivers seat as she waited for her chained accomplices to arrive. Soon L's face appeared in the window, she smiled as her eyes met his slightly nervous gaze. Even her best friend feared what she could do without speed limits, not that she drove them anyway but still it was a scary thought. "You and Light get in the back and wait til we pick up Aiber." He nodded and retreated from the window. "Oh and Ryuzaki, get the cool hats down off the wall and pass em' around, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it in style!" She started the engine_. This is going to be fun. _Serenity thought smugly as the ambulance roared to life. _Very fun indeed. _She shifted into drive and sped out of the parking lot.

Serenity didn't think it could get much better as she drove down the crowded Tokyo streets at break-neck pace without a concern to being pulled over. It was fantastic and thrilling.

"How you boys doin' back there?" She asked playfully as she looked to the back of the vehicle to the two chained men. They looked back at her with wide and fearful eyes.

"Um Saga, shouldn't you be watching the road?" Light said in a pleading tone. Serenity's grin broadened.

"Oh come on, driving is the easiest thing in the world. Look no hands!" As she said the last part she threw her hands in the air, bringing her knees up to steer which meant she had no control over the gas or breaks.

"SAGA!" Light screamed as the driver became even more reckless then usual. "Please you're going to kill us all!" He begged. Serenity laughed, not only was it fun to terrify the two men but it was even funnier because of the way they looked wearing the ridiculous hats. She was disappointed at the end of her fun but complied with the teens request.

"Killjoy." She shot back at him as she regained control of the ambulance. _He's not even Kira right now and still manages to ruin my time. _She thought as they neared their destination. When Aiber was safely loaded and they were all headed back things seemed to be better but they were all still irritated with Matsuda for putting them all through this.

Time passed again and the Task Force finally found a contact within Yotsuba, they were getting closer to their goal of exposing Kira. After Lights conversation with the Yotsuba member L made a comment. If he were to die that Light could possibly replace him as L. Serenity flinched visibly and struggled to hold back a growl. _What is L doing? What about Near and Mello? _Serenity screamed in her head. _But L can't die with me around so Light won't be able to take his place but still… why would L even think like that, perhaps he would do it to set a trap so that Near and Mello could find Kira easier if L died? But who knows. I won't ever fully understands what goes on in L's head. _But she hoped it must be some kind of test, perhaps this little announcement was just a test for Light. Serenity hoped so with all her heart. L caught the look in Serenity's eyes and the shocked expressions of the Task Force members. S maybe had some idea about what he was up to but the others were clueless. If he did die and things went according to what he suspected Light would wait for him to die and regain his place as Kira along with taking his place as L. If that happened Light would have all the power in the world. But L had an ace up his sleeve incase he were to be taken by death, Serenity. He knew she already suspected Light as much as he did and in the event of his death Serenity would stop at nothing to find who was responsible. If she became emotionally attached to a case their was nothing to keep her from solving it and their were always his successors. He wasn't the worlds greatest detective for nothing. Unfortunately Light seemed to figure out his plan as well.

"Ryuzaki how could you even think that? Do I look like I could become a murderer? Do you think I could kill all of those people?" Light asked in a serious tone with a hard stare to mach.

"Yes I do, I've always thought so." L replied simply. It took a split second for Light's fist to connect with L's cheek bona and for L's foot to hit the side of Light's face.

"ENOUGH!" Serenity pushed them apart, giving steely glares to both of them. "You've already fought once, do really want to try again? I don't want to have to teach you two how to play nice the hard way got it." The two fighters nodded to her and turned away from each other, not wanting to argue with the angered woman. She let out a deep sigh. _Men are idiots._

_Finally we know who Kira is! And I thought Misa was a total idiot, she actually did something crafty. So this Higuchi man, he's the new Kira… interesting. Now all we half to do is catch him. Should be easy enough. _Serenity let a small smile grace her lips at the thought. They were so close to catching Kira. Her expression faltered. But even if the apprehend Higuchi, Serenity knew that Light would regain his power and they would have to go through this whole fiasco again. _Great, just great. And for once I thought something would be easy… This case is a bitch._

The plan to catch Higuchi was in motion. Serenity was brimming with anticipation, they were finally going to be able to bring at least one Kira to justice. She taped her foot with impatience as the watched Higuchi's desperate attempts to find out Matsuda's real name and stop the broadcast. When Higuchi made "the deal" it was time to put a stop to him. L had figured out that the Yotsuba member now possessed the same powers as the second Kira which impressed Serenity who was the only one who knew exactly what was going on in Higuchi's car.

"Well I don't see why we should miss the fun. What do you say you two?" L asked as he turned in his seat.

"Lets go! I'll drive!" Serenity exclaimed.

"NO!" Light objected, remembering the last time he was in a car with the woman.

"Actually that won't be necessary, I have a faster method of transportation in mind."

"Well it better be good because few things are faster transportation then my driving." She said with indignance.

"I'm sure you'll like the helicopter Saga, you always did like fast travel." L smirked as he got up to lead the way to the roof. He knew just how to get through to Serenity, and just how to avoid commenting on her driving. He knew better then to tread on that thin ice. L chained Misa to one of the chairs to insure that she wouldn't be going anywhere and headed with the others to the roof.

"I didn't realise you could pilot a helicopter Ryuzaki. It's incredible." L said, obviously impressed.

"Well you can figure it out with intuition."

"Oh don't be so modest, it kicks ass that you know how to do this. But I do have one question." Serenity said as she poked her head in between the two seats from her spot in the back next to Watari.

"Yes Saga."

"When did Watari become a sniper?" She asked with a slightly concerned but curious voice.

"Watari is trained in many fields. I'm surprised you didn't know that S." L smirked. Serenity huffed at her lack of knowledge of her old caretaker while Light sat oblivious to the two other detectives inside conversation. Light shook his head and looked at the monitor tracking their targets location.

"Wait, Higuchi's not headed to Sakora TV, he's headed the wrong way." He said puzzled. Serenity broke out of her brooding and mumblings of "nobody tells me anything any more" and "when did I fall out of the loop" and looked over at the monitor.

"Based on his route I'd guess he's going to the Yotsuba main office." L guessed. They checked to make sure everything involving Matsuda was removed, it was. The plan was going smoothly so far. When Soichiro was shot and Higuchi escaped the television station, L brought up a back up plan. They had to apprehend Higuchi now, there was no other option.

Apprehending Higuchi was far easier then expected but one thing still remained for them to find out. How Kira kills. Serenity was nervous, she new what the death note could do and she thought that just seeing Rem, who she assumed was the shinigami would give the men panic attacks. She unbuckled herself from her seat in the helicopter to get a better view of the scene playing out below. At first she thought they might actually follow L's command of doing what ever necessary to get Higuchi to explain how he killed. But he admitted that it was the death note and that shocked Serenity to the core. The man was of worse being then she thought. After Soichiro began to scream and cower after he had touched it along with Mogi, Serenity couldn't help but flinch.

"Bring the note book over hear Mogi, I would like to examine it." L ordered calmly through the headset. Mogi readily complied and rushed over to the helicopter and handed L the notebook. L's eyes widened as he saw the shinigami and even more so as everything in this case began to fit into place. There were two notebooks that could kill, that's how there were two Kira's, but L's problems had only just begun.

"Ryuzaki, let me see the notebook." Serenity asked calmly. She had known L long enough to see the shock riddled through his feature, from the way his back was stiffened to the way he was unresponsive to her voice. "Ryuzaki," she calmly cut in again "let me see it." L looked back to see her collected blue eyes staring intently at him and nodded. If anyone could help him with this it was her. He held out the notebook, waiting for her to take it but not at all expecting the reaction she had. Serenity took the deadly instrument gingerly into her hands and was immediately met with a searing and unbearable pain. She let out a scream of agony as she tossed the notebook to the front of the airborne vehicle and clutched her smoking hands to her middle, doubling over from the pain. L whipped around the second he heard Serenity scream, he was beyond concerned because Serenity never screamed. He thought perhaps it was because of the shinigami but she had been the one to believe that shinigamis could be involved and never in the time he had known her had she been terrified enough to scream like that. When he saw that her hands were smoking and tears were running down her cheeks he began to panic.

"Saga what's wrong?" L asked his voice laced with his emotions. She tried to bring herself to reply but couldn't, so she did the next best thing, she held out her hands. They were badly burned, black and still slightly smoking and the places were the notebook had touched were oozing a faded red and slightly translucent blood. The death note was a thing of evil and an angel was exactly opposite that, causing such a painful and punishing outcome from the contact. "Saga what happened?" L panicked as he looked at his friends mangled hands. Watari had also turned his attention to the injured detective, leaving Light unobserved. Light picked up the death note and let out a scream of his own as his memories returned. He grinned wickedly, his plan had worked perfectly. None of them saw him write Higuchi's name on the small piece of paper that had popped out of a compartment in his watch. Nobody saw him sign his victims name in his own blood.

The days were filled with more tension then ever before now that Rem was in the midst of the Task Force. Serenity's burns healed unnaturally fast but the fact that she has received them in the first place still baffled her, she didn't think that anything but L's pain would become hers and she planed to find out why touching the death note had that effect on her. She could once again feel the evil radiating off of Light and Misa. Her theory had proven correct, Light had planned for his power to return all along. The original Kira even set it up so L had no choice but to remove the handcuffs that bound them together. Something was going to happen, Serenity could feel it in her very being, the end was nearing, the real struggle of this case had just begun.

**Well that was chap 11 for ya, hope you liked it! : D**

**The next chapter is what you've all been waiting for!**

**Serenity: Finally! It only took you 12 chapters to get to the point.**

**Me: Shut up, its long because you're in it!**

**Serenity: Oh so now you're playing the blame-game huh.**

**Me: What? You can't make me the bad guy in this situation! :0**

**Serenity: Watch me.**

**Me: Why you…!**

**Matsuda: Oh no guys don't fight again! D :**

**Ryuk: Ooh another fight. I'll go get the popcorn and apples!**

**Matsuda: -.-**

**Ryuk: What.**

**Matsuda: You're stupider then me sometimes. "shaking his head"**

**Watari: What's going on here? "Walks in to find me and Serenity on the floor fighting and Ryuk and Matsuda throwing popcorn at each other"**

**Everyone: "stops fighting when realizing Watari watching" Nothing!**

**Watari: Mmmhmm.**

**Everyone: 0 : D We are good little children Watari!**

**Watari: Yeah sure.**

**See you next time! : D**


	12. Sacrifice

**Author note**

**Hey people : D! Wow I actually got this chap out reasonably : P Well this would have been longer but I didn't want to repeat chap 11 haha so I split it in two so chap 13 should be up by Monday max BUT I am moving so no guarantees.**

**Hope you all like the chapter you've all been waiting for! Drum Roll please! So what will happen who knows but hope its worth the wait : )**

**I do not own Death Note, just Serenity, Richard, and the other random people that pop up.**

**Enjoy!**

_L clutched Watari's hand with a viselike grip. He was young and afraid, afraid of the unknown. He pressed a stubby thumb to his lips in thought. He had no idea what so ever on how to interact with other children. The bells of Wammy's house rang into the still silence of the winter blanketed countryside. L flinched and shuffled closer to the older man as the massive iron gates began to creak open._

"_Don't be nervous Lawliet, I'm sure the other children will love you." Watari assured his young companion with a smile._

"_But I'm… different, what if they don't like me?" L looked up with his big grey eyes, his wool cap covering most of his unruly black hair._

"_L, the difference between you and other children your age isn't a bad thing, it makes you who you are. You are destined for great things Lawliet, great things."_

"_But what if they don't like me?" L asked innocently. His youth blinding him to the meaning of his new caretakers words._

L sighed as he snapped himself out of his memories, reminiscing about the past wouldn't stop the bells ringing in his ears. L got out of his chair with purpose, abandoning the computer screen he had been staring at for who knew how long. He needed to clear his head. It was around one in the morning and the rest of the team had headed to their rooms a couple of hours ago leaving L to his work. The great detective stepped into the elevator, punching in the code to take him to his destination floor. L shuffled through the cool grey hallway until he reached the right door. He punched in another security code and heard the click of the lock. Head bowed he opened the door and stepped inside. Watari turned in his chair at the sound of the lock and gave L a look of surprise and concern.

"Ryuzaki what's wrong?" L rarely came to Watari looking like this, defeated and uncertain. It was unsettling to say the least. The only times the older man could remember clearly when was when L first left Wammy's, when he had to work on the case involving Beyond Birthday, and when Serenity had disappeared. Watari waited for L to speak, he knew this couldn't be good.

"Can't you hear them? They've been ringing nonstop all day." L murmured, head still bowed.

"Ryuzaki what are you talking about?"

"The bells."

"Ryuzaki…" Watari said in a sad, worried tone.

"I'm afraid." L looked up, his eyes displaying his emotion. Watari's heart tightened in his chest, L was like a son to him, no L was a son to him and seeing him like this was painful.

"Ryuzaki, nothing will happen, the bells mean nothing. Why don't you take a walk to clear your head huh? You're tired, you haven't slept in a week, you've been working to much. Take a break, you need it." Watari tried to sound as encouraging as he could, he was sure that L just needed a rest from all of the confusing work of the case.

"Alright, I'll try." L moved to leave but stopped at the door. He turned his head back to face his caretaker. "Thank you Watari, for everything." He said and left the room. Not knowing that that would be the last time that he saw his old caretaker and the closest thing to a father that he ever had.

Serenity knew that today was the day, but she was ready. She slipped away from the other Task Force members and headed to where she sensed the shinigami. She stepped into the supply closet quietly and closed the door behind her.

"I know what you plan to do." She said calmly into the darkness.

"You cannot stop me." Rem replied with a guarded tone as she stepped into the soft florescent lighting of the small room.

"I can try." Serenity paused as her collected gaze locked with the shinigami's serpentine eyes. "You don't need to do this Rem, there are other ways."

"No! If I don't do this Misa will be killed by L, I will not let that happen."

"Rem, L will not kill her, and even if he came to that conclusion I would step in and spare her that fate. I would protect her."

"I doubt that." Rem replied coldly.

"You would doubt the word of an angel?" The shinigami's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the woman before her.

"I don't believe you." The angel in question sighed.

"Can you see my lifespan?"

"No."

"Can you see my name?"

"No… You're wasting my time." Rem hissed. She was growing tired of this woman's pestering. The angel sighed and rolled her shoulders, allowing her wings to sprout out of her back.

"Believe me know?" She tested as she noted Rem's surprised expression with satisfaction.

"You've made your point angel but it doesn't change the fact that I don't believe that you would help me. Angels and shinigami have never been on compromising terms." Serenity huffed and her wings disappeared into her back.

"Don't be foolish. We both want the same thing in this situation, we want the humans we care about to be safe. Now please no one has to die." Her voice was sincere, but it didn't change the fact that Rem had no choice but to kill to save Misa because she had no idea what Light would do to Misa if she didn't follow his orders. She would do it. Anticipating a move by the shinigami the angel pressed the button on her belt twice, setting off her emergency signal. She was right on time. Serenity looked on in horror as the shinigami began to write something in her death note with a desperate determination_. Wait that name is to long to be L's, who else would she… _Serenity's eyes widened. _Watari!_

"NO!" She screamed, lunging at the shingami. It was useless, she passed through the death god and stumbled to a stop behind Rem. She whirled around, tears of furry in her blue eyes. She looked in surprised fascination at the shinigami, she was disintegrating into a silvery dust. As she watched Rem fade something more important caught her eye, Rem was writing another name as she was dieing, a name short enough to be L's. Serenity made her way for the door unsure. _What if it kills L? What if the touch didn't work? _She thought as she touched the handle. And then she felt it. A searing pain went through her chest as if it were being crushed. She tried to gasp, to scream, to do anything, but the pain was to great and she collapsed in a heap against the door. _At least it worked, L will be safe. I did it. _Her vision blurred with agony as she convulsed from the excruciating pain in her heart, she saw Rem fade into a pile of dust on the floor and she saw the door open swiftly. Her vision was to hazed to see who it was but she could hear her name being called by a familiar voice. She wanted to desperately reach out to L, to tell him it would be okay as she felt his arms wrap around her. But she couldn't fight it as the last part of her forty seconds drew to a close. _But I'm already dead, I can't die again. I… it … how .. L._ Serenity's eyes closed slowly as she faded into the familiar darkness of death.

L stared at the screen as it flashed "Data Deleted".

"Watari?" He asked quietly, confused at what happened to his old caretaker. Suddenly the puzzle pieces clicked together. The shingami not being present, Watari deleting the data, Serenity not being seen for a while when she was always with a Task Force member, it all came into place. L's panda eyes widened in terrible realization.

"Everyone the shinigami is behind this!" L yelled. An odd feeling came over him as the words left his mouth, the bells stopped. The eerie music that had filled his head since he started the Kira case was silent, the ominous tune no longer filled his head. _Serenity! _The gears in his mind were turning at a break-neck pace and his heart began to race in fear. He leapt out of his chair and sprinted from the room.

"Ryuzaki where are you going? What's going on?" Matsuda shouted after him, but L was already running down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him. It couldn't be a coincidence that Serenity and the shinigami were missing, and the fact that Serenity had activated her emergency beacon on her belt only furthered L's suspicions. He had never been so worried in his life, he couldn't even think about something happening to her, it was painful to even consider it. He knew where he was going, the homing device on Serenity's belt would lead him right to her. He dashed passed a confused Aizawa and Mogi and yanked the storage closet door open. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Serenity collapsed on the floor in front of him, unmoving and not breathing.

"No," He breathed as he dropped to his knees. He held her shoulders delicately and flipped her limp form over and cradled her. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, he stared at them, his vision blurring from the rare tears forming in them. L was to focused on his dieing friend to notice the pile of silver dust on the floor, nothing else mattered now but her.

"Serenity?" He asked gently shaking her shoulders lightly. "Serenity? No Serenity please don't go, don't you dare give up!" He yelled in desperation as he began to cry. "Come on, please don't go. I need you, I.." L placed a hand on Serenity's cold cheek, silently begging that this was just a nightmare and that none of this was happening. He looked at her blank blue eyes as they slowly started to close. "No Serenity! NO! Don't you dare!" But it was no use and her eyes shut. He was in shock, this couldn't be happening but it was, he was numb from pain as he gazed at her lifeless face. "Damn you Rem. Damn you Kira!" L's heart ached with a pain unknown to him as he watched his friend die in his arms, heartbreak. He began to sob as he held Serenity's limp body closer. L had no idea that losing her would hurt this much. She was his best friend, she meant so much to him, and now she was gone. Aizawa and Mogi rushed in.

"Ryuzaki what's going on? Everyo…" Aizawa stopped when he saw that L was on the floor, cradling Serenity.

"Is she gone?" Mogi asked softly from his spot next to Aizawa. L hung his head.

"Yes, she's gone." L replied bitterly, the two other men could hear the pain in their leaders voice. Aizawa looked down at L with pity, he couldn't even imagine what L was going through. He saw the way the two young detectives looked at each other, how they talked and joked as friends and possibly more. He cringed at thought of losing his wife and what it would do him and felt the hostility he held for the other man transform into compassion.

"Ryuzaki, why don't you head back to the others. We'll clean up here." Aizawa said, motioning to the pile of Rem Dust on the floor. L only nodded slightly and stood up, Serenity's body still in his arms.

"Ryuzaki if you want, I can carry her." Mogi offered kindly, looking at the smaller man.

"If you wouldn't mind I think I will." L replied quietly and stepped slowly through the door. He walked slowly and silently down the grey halls, making his way to the main surveillance room. _Serenity, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. _He thought sadly as he cradled his dead friend gently.

Serenity opened her eyes to a familiar view. The mist swirled around her, obscuring her vision of her surroundings. She sat up with a grunt as she glared at her white environment.

"I thought I couldn't die again." She shot into the mist. She stood up and snapped her wings out, giving them a quick flap. The mist dispersed to reveal a smirking Richard seated at a small crystal table with a chess set in front of him.

"I'm impressed, you preformed the touch perfectly. Please take a seat, we have much to discuss." The other angel replied, gesturing to the seat at the opposite end of the table.

"What am I doing here Richard?" She snapped. Her companion went unfazed and placed his crystal white pawn on the second space from its starting position. Angered by his lack of a response she rolled her eyes, staring at her halo in annoyance and sat down in the provided seat grudgingly. "Now answer my question, why am I here?"

"I wanted to have at least one discussion with you face to face." He paused and looked up into her eyes. "I'm proud of you."

"Huh?" He sighed.

"Why did you do all of this?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"What?"

"Why did you decide to become the guardian of L?"

"I don't know." Though her statement sounded more like a hesitant question.

"You will be able to get back much faster if you answer the question Serenity."

"I don't know, I guess it's because I… I…." Suddenly Serenity realized the reason for all of her actions, all of her sacrifices. The reason she was willing to do just about anything to protect the worlds greatest detective. She loved L. She always had, with all her heart she loved him and it took her until now to realize it. She smiled and tears of joy and acceptance stained her eyes. "Because I love him." Richard nodded with a smile of his own dancing on his lips.

"Yes, you see I loved someone myself and when I died all I wanted to do was protect them. I didn't love her like you love L but still I didn't want anything to happen to her. But when it came to guiding her away from danger and interfering completely, I couldn't go all they way. And when I saw the way she was supposed to die and couldn't bring myself to do anything… I still haven't forgiven myself for being so week." Richard turned his head away in shame as he finished. _She would never forgive me, how could she? I let her die one of the most painful deaths, though I must admit that she has grown from this. _Serenity placed her hand over his. "I'm proud of you because you did what I could not."

"Richard," She said comfortingly. "I'm sure she understands. Who was she?" She asked, searching his face.

"My sister."

"Hmm." Serenity sat back in her chair and moved her knight out onto the board.

"You know I think I've finally figure out why you use you're knight so much." Confused by the seemingly random question Serenity gave her friend an odd look.

"They can only move in an L shape." He smirked. Serenity laughed, he was probably right. Richard stood abruptly. "I should probably send you back."

"Yes, they all probably think that I'm really dead this time by now." She chuckled lightly. "We'll still be able to talk to each other right?" She asked.

"Yes." Richard nodded.

"Good, you're not to bad at conversations when you get to the point." She joked halfheartedly.

"You're not to bad yourself." They both smiled as Richard extended his wings, preparing to send Serenity back to Earth. She stepped back, prepared to make the journey back to the world of the living.

"And Richard,"

"Yes."

"Thank you, for everything." He nodded. "I'll miss you Richard, and please don't beat yourself up anymore. I forgave you the second I figured out who you were. Good bye brother."

"Until we meet again my dear little sister." With that Richard flapped his wings once and Serenity felt herself being brutally sucked away from Heaven and whirling almost painfully back to life.

L shuffled through the halls of the Task Force headquarters in a daze. He couldn't believe this was happening. Serenity was dead. Watari was dead. It was a living nightmare. He looked at the cold and pale corpse in his arms, her words wringing in his ears. _"If Kira kills anyone else on this Task Force its going to be me." She knew._ He thought weakly. _She knew all along that she would be the next to die instead of me. But what did she do to get killed first? Kira wants me dead the most but that damn shinigami killed her for a reason. _He took a quick glance of Serenity's lifeless face. _I'll do everything in my power to make Kira pay for this. I'll bring him to justice if it's the last thing I do, you will be avenged. _L reached the main surveillance room silently, alerting none of the other detectives to his presence. He waited at the door way patiently for them to notice him, he didn't trust his own voice to speak right now.

"What the Hell is going on?" Light demanded with frustration. If Watari died then why didn't L? I don't understand, I made it so Rem would feel forced to kill Watari and L so how did he just jump up and run off?

"Calm down Light, maybe Ryuzaki was on to something." Matsuda suggested.

"Well then why didn't he tell us? He just ran off!" Light retorted.

"Uh.."

"Both of you knock it off! If Ryuzaki went off like that it must have been something urgent. Now lets all just calm down and…Ryuzaki is that you?" Soichiro stopped hid peach when he saw the great detectives silhouette in the hallway. L stepped into the light of the brightly illuminated room.

"Wait is that…SAGA! Matsuda yelped and ran to L.

"Ryuzaki what happened?" Soichiro asked urgently as he and Light also rushed to meet him.

"Is she… dead?" Light asked in the most innocent voice he could muster, secretly hoping that the answer was yes.

"I wasn't fast enough, the shinigami killed her." L kneeled as he said this, laying Serenity's body on the ground and pushing some lose strands of her long brown hair off of her pale face.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening." Matsuda let his face fall into his hands in grief for his dead friend.

"Ryuzaki, I'm so sorry." Soichiro said sadly. He had liked the young woman who had dedicated herself to bringing evil to justice and now she was dead, cut down in her prime. _Well this takes care of one of my problems. _Light thought smugly as he looked at his now dead threat.

"Light,"

"Yes Ryuzaki." Light asked timidly.

"I'm going to go after Kira with everything I have now, I'm going to make him pay. If I die will you take over here?" L asked, the strong emotion in his voice and eyes unsettled Kira. Light felt a shiver run down his spine, L was hard enough to deal with when he wasn't bent on revenge but know, he was scary.

"Of course, but Ryuzaki nothings going to happen to you." Light replied faking sincerity again.

"That's what I thought about S but…" He stopped unable to go on.

"Damn it, this is all Kira's fault! How are we supposed to beat him now!"

"Matsuda calm down, we can't give up hope, not now." Soichiro interjected.

"This isn't over." L said in a deadly tone. He was right of course, Serenity's second death was only the beginning.

**DUN DUN DUN! Well I left you with a cliff hanger sorry muahaha! Wow that was a really depressing chap but oh well : P! Hope you all liked it! And I know the little conversation between Richard and Serenity was wiered but seriously, how could it not be? Their both dead, she didn't know he was her brother, and he watched her die and couldn't do anything…. They're bound to have at least one awkward conversation. Please don't hate me for it!**

**And man I hate hurting L but at least this is better then him dieing right.**

**Rem: No.**

**Me STFU I thought we killed you.**

**Rem: "in a creepy voice" I never die.**

**Me: 0.0 AAHHH "runs to L" SAVE ME!**

**L: You killed my Watari… prepare to die.**

**Me: 0.0 Oh Frick AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! "runs for my life"**

**Matsuda: Well um while SS is… occupied with not being killed yet again I'll…. "gets shoved out of the way be Serenity"**

**Serenity: Sorry man but this is my job. SS says she hopes you all enjoyed this chapter… you sick people. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Me: "runs by" Oh and I'm working on a picture of S, thought it would be nice for you all to know what she looked like ; ) Haha anyway thank you so much for you're reviews and stuff! Love you all! "sees Rem and L running at me" AAHHHH "grabs Higuchi and throws him in the way before running" You'll never catch me alive! NEVER!**

**Serenity: Freaks, all of you.**


	13. Resurection

**Author note**

**Hey EVERYONE! I am so sorry I took so long! I was attacked by the evil writers block D : but don't worry I defeated it! So now I'm back! : D**

**I really have to give a special thanks to Tora Lynn who reminded me that this story has fans who NEED up1ates! : O Also it's my birthday month so expect a lot of gifts from me to you : ) I also got my learners permit so YAY "dances in a circle". Well anyway here you all go! After this chapter the new ones should come a lot quicker (hopefully, I don't want to make promises I can't keep but I promise you I won't abandon this story or leave it for TO long)**

**I do not own Death Note but I do own Serenity, Richard, and the random people that pop up.**

**Enjoy.**

Not counting Light, the Task Force was in a state of depression. The minutes that had gone by had felt like an eternity. No one had made a move to leave the surveillance room, no one had been willing to leave Serenity's body. L remained at her cold side, unable to move due to the massive amount of pain in his chest from the heart break, he had lost the two people who were closest to him and it wasn't easy to cope with that sad fact. Serenity was gone. Watari was gone. It was Kira's doing, and he did it right under the great detective's very nose. L shifted his position on the floor, wrapping his arms more tightly around his knees as he continued to stare at his friends lifeless face. There was a slight, undetectable change of atmosphere that went unnoticed by the humans, they didn't know that life was returning to the dead.

Serenity felt like she was being sucked painfully through a defective vacuum built for a cockroach. Being sent back to the world of the living so quickly had a very painful drawback. Suddenly she felt like she had been slammed into the floor as she entered the body she had left behind, her imitation vitals kicking back into gear. She gasped in a lung full of air, savoring the burning sensation as it entered her system. She blinked open her eyes slowly, her vision blurred slightly. As her sight cleared she saw L's shocked face and couldn't help but smile.

"What? Miss me?" Serenity gave L a weak smile. Within the blink of an eye she found her self in L's tight embrace. She weakly lifted her own arms to wrap around his thin torso.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered in a shaky voice. She smiled into his neck.

"You'll never lose me Lawliet." She replied as tears found their way down her checks. His gripped only tightened, afraid he might lose her again if he let go. Still keeping a firm but soft grip on her arms he looked her over, still amazed.

"B-but h-how…?" L stuttered, again something he never did. He and the rest of the Task Force were in shock, they had witnessed someone who they had seen dead come back to life. It wasn't exactly easy to take in.

"I'll explain everything. But first, help me up." L gently took her hand without question and helped her into a sitting position. She grunted as her head spun from the abrupt movement but she shook it off, the Task Force members gaping at her like fish were starting to creep her out.

"Uh-bu-ho-eh?" Matsuda managed to babble out, being the second to semi-recover. Serenity attempted to push herself onto her feet, still not fully recovered from her painful return to life. Without needing to be asked L gently helped her onto her feet, keeping a steady hand on her forearm incase she lost her already bad balance.

"I guess I should explain now huh?""Um yes please Saga, tell us how you're um… alive." Soichiro managed to say a little awkwardly.

"Please just call me Serenity, there's no point going by an alias now." She replied with a forced smile. "First off let me tell you flat out that you won't believe me, but I'm going to tell you anyway….Ugh this is going to make me sound crazy!" She vented after a short pause.

"It's alright Serenity, you've given us no reason not to believe what you say, please just tell us." L coaxed tenderly, his usual control over his normal monotone gone.

"All right, but you're not gonna like it." She sighed and took a deep breath. "Step back please." She told L. He gave her a quizzical look but complied, taking a few steps back from his resurrected friend. Letting out a deep breath, Serenity rolled her shoulders, allowing her wings to sprout out of her back. There were shocked gasps, open jaws, and a now unconscious Matsuda.

"What the?" Light choked out in shock. _What is this? Who is this woman?_

"I know this isn't easy to believe, but I am standing "alive" before you now because, well since I met you all, I haven't been alive." She stumbled, struggling to find the right words.

"That's why you disappeared, isn't it?" L whispered in a strained voice. She nodded solemnly in response. The blood drained from his face as he came to the realization. He may not have had contact with Serenity since leaving Wammy's, but he had had Watari keep a tab on her during the years they were apart. One month, nothing on the great S had come up it was like she vanished into thin air, and now L knew why. She had died. "When?" He choked out.

"More than two years ago."

"How?" Her eyes fell as the crystal clear memory filled her head.

"I was murdered." L felt his mind go blank. She was murdered. L felt sick to his stomach, he blamed himself. If he hadn't left like he did, if he had asked her to go with him, if he had at least attempted to stay in touch, maybe she would still be alive. He turned his head away in shame. He wasn't playing the blame game, he wasn't feeling self pity, he was right. Serenity was probably dead, indirectly because of him. L wanted nothing more at that moment then to disappear.

"Wait so if you're dead, how are you here?" Light asked, successfully masking the anger in his voice.

"I am an angel." She stated calmly.

"What? That's impossible!" The youngest Task Force member exclaimed.

"Oh what so Shinigami can exist but angels can't?" To emphasize her point she flapped her wings, creating a draft that breezed by Light's face, ruffling his bronze hair. The young man's eyes widened slightly but he made no move to respond.

"Angel… I admit its hard to believe, but it is possible. And it's the only reasonable explanation we have at the moment."

"Thank you for your understanding Mr. Yagami."

"Wait a minute! If you are an angel, why exactly are you here anyway?" Aizawa questioned in a demanding tone.

"To protect justice," She turned to face L. "To protect you."

"Me? Why?"

"I… In Heaven, I can see the world from above, and we, the angels, can see the future of humans we know. I looked at your's L, purely out of curiosity to see you, and I saw your death. I came back to earth to protect you, to make your death my own. That's the truth."

"You died _again_, for me?" L asked in shock from what he had heard.

"Yes, and I would do it again to."

"So you're like a guardian angel?" Mogi asked, purely curious.

"Yes."

Suddenly everything made sense to Light. No wonder this woman just wouldn't die, she was already dead. He now knew why his first plan to dispose of the pesky female detective failed. He remembered it clearly, and the memory of it's failure still plagued him. The day he had reclaimed the death note from Higuchi he had killed many, one of them being S. His entry in the notebook was clear.

_October 28_

_Saga Vetta, car accident 4:25 PM_

_While speeding down a Tokyo highway her car is struck by a bus at exactly 12:15 AM after she runs a red light. Seriously injured by the impact she is rushed to the hospital in critical condition. The Kira Task Force she works for soon arrive at her hospital room. In her last breath she bids farewell to her closest friend on the team, using his full name for all in the room to hear. Two seconds afterwards she dies of her wounds at exactly 4:25 PM._

Now he knew why it hadn't worked, he had assumed it was an alias but knowing know that he had tried to kill someone who was already dead made him fear. _So L has a God on his side as well. _Now that he knew what he was up against he couldn't think of anyway to get rid of this angel pest. _Well this complicates things. _Light thought bitterly. He would half to defeat L in another way if this angel would die in his place. The only question was how to kill L, without literally killing him.

The rest of the that night Task Force pestered Serenity for answers. The most important thing she told them was that she could easily find out who Kira was with her angelic senses but could not tell them due to the laws of the divine. Her companions were obviously frustrated by her answer but kept their disappointment to themselves, all but Light who only felt gratitude that angels had rules as well as Shinigami.

The early morning came soon, the moon falling back beyond the horizon. Serenity sat in her room thinking. She had done what she had come to do, L was alive. She was so happy that she had done it, she had saved the man she loved. Only one problem remained, she didn't know how to help them catch Kira without breaking any rules. She continued thinking of ways to help when she heard her door open and close quickly.

"So this is where you disappeared to."

"Well L, it's not that hard to disappear when you can phase through walls." She attempted to joke, it failed miserably. She turned to face L, his expression was unreadable, he wasn't smiling. "Yeah… that wasn't a good joke." She turned her head away, trying to ignore the awkward silence. Suddenly she felt thin fingers lace through her own, she looked at L's eyes, trying to read his face.

"I'm so sorry Serenity." He said in strained voice as he squeezed her hands. Serenity's eyes widened. _Well that was unexpected. Why would he apologize? _

"For what?" She asked.

"You…" He cringed in mid sentence, unable to finish.

"It wasn't your fault, it was my time I guess. But the reason it happened doesn't matter, I'm almost glad it happened."

"Don't say that!" He snapped, yanking his hands from hers and griping her upper arms tightly. "Don't you ever say that." He whispered, his voice softening.

"L…If I hadn't.. Then you would be dead! I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you. I don't know what I would have done, L I…" She never got to finish her statement as soft lips pushed against hers and thin but strong arms pulled her close. She immediately melted into the kiss as she drown in L's sweet sent and the feel of his soft skin. He released her and placed his forehead against hers, his breath warming her face.

"You have no idea what you mean to me do you?" He asked.

"I guess I didn't, we were both ignorant to our feelings then I'm assuming." He smiled in response and they just held each other for a moment, like there was no Kira to worry about.

"S…?" She didn't need him to say anything else to know what he wanted to know.

"I didn't see his face. It happened so fast. I was down before I knew what was going on."

"Hmm. Serenity I'll find out who did it if it's the last thing I do, I promise you." She released her hold on him and stepped back.

"L, there is one thing I can do to help you catch Kira,"

"What would that be exactly?" Serenity slipped her hand into her pocket and drew out her cell-phone. She flipped it open and dialed a number, she paused and looked at L as if for permission. He nodded his consent, she hit the send button and held the phone up to her ear.

The phone on the office desk rang loudly, nearly causing the desk's occupant to jump out of his skin. Frustrated that he had been interrupted so deep in his work he snatched the phone of its holder.

"Wammy's house for gifted orphans, this is Rodger Ruvie speaking."

"It's good to hear your voice again after such a long time Mr. Ruvie."

"Who is this?" There was a laugh on the other end of the line.

"This is S, and I need a favor."

"S? Anything you need, anything at all!"

"Good, you can start by writing this down. I have a little assignment for your top two."

**Me: Holy crap that took FOREVER! I don't understand why it took me so long.**

**Serenity: Writers block, lack of inspiration, your "more important book", your other fan fictions which by the way are not as good as this one, your short attention span, and oh yeah… your friend's Xbox!**

**Me: God you are always so critical and mean to me! : (**

**Serenity: Hey its my job.**

**Me: Is not! And Xbox is very fun! If you played it instead of criticizing me all the time maybe you'd understand!**

**Matt: She's right S, they are fun.**

**Me: Matt YAY X D "tackle huggs Matt"**

**Matt: Ahhh :O**

**Serenity: Whatever…**

**Me: "dusting self off" Well anyway thanks for reading, I'll do my best to get the next chap out ASAP. Love you all and thanks for hangin' in there. Reviews are loved and next chapter get ready for our favorite Wammy boys : D !**

**Matt: "twitching on floor" Owwwww…**


	14. Trip to Wammy's

**Author note**

**Me: I am ready for my punishment.**

**Serenity (and probably all of you poor readers): Where the hell have you been?**

**Me: I have no excuse. : (**

**Serenity: You shall pay for your abandonment! 'proceeds to beat me with my least favorite book while calling me many terrible names'.**

**Sorry this took so long people, as you know I started like 5 other fics on this site, and am working on my own novels. I know the beginning of this chapter seems pretty rushed, but I don't like taking magical time leaps ahead when it comes to my writing if I can help it. Hopefully this chap still lives up to everyone's standards.**

**I solemnly swear to never ditch this story for so long again. If the oath is broken, may Kira strike me dead.**

**And when this is all done I will go back and beta this whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death not or yadda yadda. Just my OCs.**

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

Serenity snapped her cell closed and looked at L.

"I'm going to England, I'm gonna bring you some back up. Its all I can do to help now."

"You are enlisting my successors to help me with this case?" He asked, his tone slightly skeptical.

"You figured that out quick. But yes, don't worry I'll keep them safe, I'll book a hotel room so none of the Task Force know where they are, and I'll transition between them and you, keep you secretly connected so to speak." She explained, hoping he would approve of her plan. Not that she wouldn't just do it anyway if he said no…

"Serenity," He started, pressing his thumb to his lip in thought.

"Yyeeesss?" She asked, dragging out the word as she leaned foreword slightly, waiting for his reply.

"You're amazing." L stated simply. Serenity smiled widely.

"I know." She laughed and launched herself at L for a hug. He breathed deep, taking in the sweet scent wafting from her hair.

"Just make it a quick trip." He managed to get out.

"So you will miss me." She said with a smirk, leaning back in his arms. He tried to give her a pointed look, but it was impossible to take him serious with his big eyes, big bags, and his lack of eye brows, it just made her laugh. "Okay, okay, I get it," She paused. "Be careful." He gave her the closest thing to a reassuring smile that he could and she darted forward, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Just tell the Task Force that I needed to get out, I'll be back as soon as I can." He nodded and she darted out the door, proceeding to phase through the floor and down into the parking garage. It would be nice to see Wammy's again.

XXX

Serenity jolted awake as the pilots voiced came loudly through the speakers on the plane, rudely interrupting her nap. She grumbled something under her breath and stretched trying not to invade the space of the woman sitting next to her. She could feel the large aircraft begin to descend and her heart raced wildly in nervousness and anticipation to land. S buckled her seatbelt along with the other passengers as the plane got closer to the ground. She used to hate flying in these things, it felt to weird but now she didn't have that problem, being dead and all. She laughed bitterly to herself at her own joke. Her depressing thoughts were halted as the plane jolted as it hit the landing strip, they had arrived, she was home. England may not have been where she was born, but it was the closest thing to home she remembered ever having. She exited with all the other passengers, taking less time to get off due to her lack of baggage. She scowled as she entered the bustling airport, she hated crowds and this one was no exception. Forcing herself to control her discomfort the angel made her way through security once again, and out the glass doors. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. _Free at last. _She thought happily. She opened her eyes slowly and headed for the airports bus stop with purpose, mentally preparing herself as she went.

XXX

It wasn't long before the stuffy bus arrived in Winchester and Serenity was more than happy to get off. She took a deep breath and immediately began attempting to flag down a taxi. After what seemed like forever a driver finally decided to be courteous and stop for her, she gave the man directions before he could say anything, but seemingly used to not asking questions he obliged and headed for the beloved orphanage. Unfortunately to Serenity's standards, the taxi driver drove like a little old lady and she constantly asked him to speed up. About a mile or so from Wammy's she told the driver to drop her off and though confused he obliged. Serenity watched as the tax drove away, leaving her alone on the road to her old home. She kicked a stone as she walked along the path, hands in her pockets and eyes staring in front of her. _What should I say? How will I be received by the orphans? What will my favorite three think? _She stopped on the last thought. _What will they think? _She had left so unexpectedly all those years ago, she didn't know how they'd feel. She would hate her if she was them, after doing that to them. She shook her head. _No, worrying about it won't help. I'll just have to get there and whatever happens, happens. Easy as that. _She decided and continued walking. Soon the large orphanage came into view and she smiled brightly, she was home. She ran as fast as she could the wrought iron gate that separated Wammy's from the outside world and just stared, until she worked up the courage to hit the buzzer next to the side of the gate. The old metal was still for a moment and then with a loud creak the gates slowly swung in on rusty old hinges. The sounds of children playing and laughing filled her ears and she let a warm smile touch her lips. _I'm home. _

_XXX_

The second she set foot on the orphanages ground she felt warm as fond memories washed through her mind like waves. She walked up the stone path, passing playing children and smiling at good times past. She approached the large doors, glad they were open for the children to go in and out as they wished. She walked through a few familiar hallways before heading up the stairs to where she knew Rodgers office was. When she came to the old caretakers door, she heard muffled voices coming from the other side.

"What do you mean by 'a special guest' wants to see us?" A angry voice asked, she knew who it was instantly.

"It means that there is a special guest that wishes to see you three." She heard Rodger say exasperated. _Looks like I showed up just in time. _She thought with a smile.

"Well it better be important." The same voice grumbled back. Serenity opened the door as quietly as she could, trying not to disturb the current conversation. However, Rodger had different ideas.

"About time you got here. I've been locked away with these three for an hour." Three heads turned to see the intruder, and three pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"Serenity!" Matt, who had been leaning against the wall, exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Snapping his Gameboy shut, he practically dove for the detective and hugged her tightly. She laughed as she returned the hug, Matt had always been the most affectionate out of the three.

"S." Near acknowledged neutrally. Her smile faded as Matt released her. She didn't remember Near being so… emotionless. Where was the happy albino who used to love showing her new things he had discovered, or a difficult puzzle he had solved. She turned her eyes to Mello who was glaring at her coldly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily with his arms crossed.

That was not the welcome she was expecting.

* * *

**I will explain these events in the next chap. I just wanted to get this out before this fic was officially labeled 'abandoned'. I hope you liked it (and I hope you all still read this). Again so sorry for the lengthy update 'grovels'. **

**Serenity: Had enough yet? 'stops beating'**

**Me: Mercy! Mercy on my soul!**

**Serenity: Well readers, should I continue to beat the living daylights out of her with a terrible novel, beat her with some other torture device, or let her go free? Your choice.**

**Me: O.O**

**Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

**Love ya all faithful readers!**

**SS out. : )**


End file.
